Friends Forever A boondocks fanfic
by Chellenic83
Summary: First ever fanfic attempt... Read and review please and thank you lovely readers and writers.Hope ya'll like it. Really would appreciate more feedback...positive or negative.
1. Chapter 1 Difficult Decisions

**_Hey my fellow fanfiction writers and hopefully readers :_**

**_I wanna give a shoutout to Cruella de Chelle, gifted author of the BD fanfic stories "Immortality" and "The Revolutionary" For inspiring me to try and create a story and also for being gracious and helpful to me as i tried to figure out this confusing site. Every time i want to throw in the towel cuz nobody is reading my first attempt your encouraging words motivate me to keep writing. - Thank you. :)_**

**Friends Forever**

**Huey Freeman**: 17, Self proclaimed righteous black freedom fighter and infamous domestic terrorist. He has been secretly in love with his childhood friend Jasmine Dubois for the past 4 years but won't allow himself to admit it because his revolutionist's mind won't be clouded by illogical emotion.

**Jazmine Dubois**: 17, The once slightly neurotic and overly naïve childhood friend of Huey is now a self-assured if slightly still naïve, beautiful young woman. She's been in love with Huey since she was 10 years old.

**Riley Freeman**: 15- Huey's little brother and The self-proclaimed "Realest nigga" in Woodcrest, he's constantly hiding from the law so he goes by many aliases, 2 of his most recognized aliases being "Young Reezy" and "Esco" (short for Escobar).

**Micheal Ceaser**: 17- Huey's righthand man since childhood, he became Huey's fast and really ONLY friend besides Jazmine and Riley. He is a hip hop nut and he even has some emcee skills of his own. He is originally from Brooklyn which he still rep s to the fullest every chance he gets. He also goes by MC or Ceaz .

**Cindy Mcphearson**: 16 1/2- She is Jazmine's bestfriend and she has been a star basketball player since the age of 9, She has been captain of Woodcrest High's Varsity team since junior year. She is a friendly acquaintance of Riley because they share a mutual respect for one another for being G's . Her basketball moniker is "fearsome McPhearson" and her street name is "Cmearph".

**Candace Hawkins**: 14 ½- Just moved to Woodcrest with her aunt and uncle and her 4 year old cousins Mayeisha and Marquis(they're fraternal twins)she find herself both repelled and drawn to Riley's brash and thuggish demeanor will she be able to change Riley's" rick rossin It" theory towards her and smooth his rough edges? Only time will tell.

**Difficult Decisions**

**_Huey Freeman sits crossed legged and closed eyed in meditation mode on top of the hill over looking the suburb of woodcrest...its 6:15 am, The young revolutionary was not a spiritual person but he finds it helps calm his troubled mind. He finally finishes his meditations at 6:25 and then he gets up and starts doing tai chi, a warm up to his martial arts training in the afternoon. At 8:30am he walks down the hill and begins walking back to his house. He arrives at the freeman residence at 9:00am and quietly trudges up the stairs to his bedroom to catch an hr of sleep...but unfortunately he hears an all too familiar voice bellowing from the kitchen..._**

BOY! GET YO NINJA BEHIND BACK DOWN HERE AND EAT SOME BREAKFAST!

Huey turns around mid staircase trudges back downstairs says "Goodmorning grandad" and goes to the pantry to get a box of branflakes,a bowl and a spoon out... he poors milk on it and starts to eat...

"After you're done eating, you're gonna cut my yard boy!" Huey looks at his grandad and says " why can't Riley do it for a change?"

"You know he's got allergies" .

Huey mutters " Riley's "allergies" are as fictitious as your Mr. Bitches stories..."

"What you say boy?"

Huey gets up washes his cereal bowl and says" i'm goin upstairs to change into my mowing clothes Grandad."

He climbs upstairs to his bedroom and starts to change, he leaves out and check's Riley's room, He thinks to himself_"That nigga is still asleep oooh"_as he lets out a disgusted sigh. Then he goes back down stairs and goes to the garage to start the lawn mower. Huey is almost done with the frontyard at around 10:45am when he hears a slight noise...

"Hello Jasmine" he says before she can sneak up on him. He turns around and sure enough Jasmine is behind him with an incredulous look on her face and one hand on her hip

" how do you always know? lol" Huey simply replies "i sense you"

She rolls her sparkling green orbs at him and asks" So what you have planned for the last week of freedom?" (She's referring to their last week of summer before their senior year starts) she searches his mahogany orbs and tries to read his ever stoic face as he replies "same routine" she grunts and says " awww! come on Huey! break your mundane routine just once this week and live a little!" She states" your precious dojo will still be there..." matter of factly

He gives her his famous brow raise and says " what do you have in mind?" "Well i don't actually have a planned schedule of activities, but i figure you, me Ceaz and C merph can find something fun to do!" Huey stares at his Friend's sunny expression and tries not to notice how the once slightly neurotic and overly naive girl has blossomed physically over the years.

When he doesn't respond she says " so? whadya say?" Huey turns around resumes his lawn mowing and utters a noncommittal "i guess" to his strawberry blond friend. Jasmine studies her longtime friend as he finishes up the rest of the front lawn with a longing glance at his physique and thinks to herself _"you've always been handsome Huey freeman but my my my what an exquisitely muscular body you've developed to go along with it!"_ She feels a warm flush go over her face and instantly feels embarrassed but realises Huey's back is still turned _"besides he's oblivious or indifferent to anything other than his intensely radical and leftist beliefs."_ she inwardly broods as she breathes a sigh of both relief and dismay.

She starts to walk away but quickly turns back and yells "HEY HUEY! WHAT TIME YOU WANT US ALL TO MEET UP? AND WHAT LOCATION? Huey turns around and says 6:30pm: my room" turns back and resumes mowing. Jasmine says "byyyye Huey!" and waits til he gives her the slightest of waves while still mowing with one arm before she sprints back to the Dubois residence.

At 11: 45am Huey finishes mowing the back Lawn. Sweaty, exhausted and weary he stores the lawnmower back in the garage and heads back inside the house. Climbing back upstairs he thinks to himself _"i'm gonna kick Riley's ass next weekend until he confesses to Grandad that his so-called "allergies" are non-existant"_ The tired revolutionary 17 year old strips out of his raggedly sweat soaked ripped tee and sweat pants down to his boxers pulls down his bedspread and buries himself between it and his warm bed. Instead of his normal dreams in which he's educating the negro masses about the evils of BET and the Government, he has a pleasant...vaugely sensual and yet _unsettling_ dream to his logical mind... about The young woman across the street a few house down from his living quarters...Jazmine Dubois.

**Dream sequence**:

"_Huey don't you ever tire of reading books and watching bad news on television? _

_"No" _

_Aren't you ever sick of complaining about the many ills of the world"? _

_"uh ugh"_

_**then this is where it turns sinister**: "Jazmine scoots closer to me under the shady place we sit under the oak tree atop the hilltop overlooking wood crest i can smell her sweet, light and floral frangrance as i desperately try to concentrate on my Malcolm X auto biography book, all to no avail she snatches the book out of my hands closes it and places it behind her back. i calmly say "Jazmine give me my book back."_ _she shakes her head no,then she cups my face in her hands, looks me straight in the eyes and says "you really do think too much...you should try to **feel**!"_ _then she closes her green eyes and kisses me softly on the lips, ever so breifly. i look at her, lick my lips wanting to the savor the sweet taste of her kiss again but not daring to tell her so. However i think my maroon eyes betray me for a nanosecond,she somehow detects my well hidden desire, a faint smile sweeps across her lovely honey colored face and she leans to kiss me again only this time to my horror i lean in too! i run my fingers through the silken mess of strawberry blond locks at the nape of her neck and our lips meet again only gradually the kiss grows more intense, more passionate. My tongue lightly brushes against her sweet lips, she sighs allowing my tongue entrance to explore hers..._

Huey wakes up in a cold sweat, his maroon eyes wild and disturbed breathing heavily, he checks his clock radio... it reads 4:00pm he sits up in his bed and unconsiously finger brushes back his hair as if to tame his beloved unruly mane of kinks. "Snap out of it Huey" he forcefully mutters to himself. Waking to his dresser he pulls out a bath towel and heads to his shower he turns on the faucet and thinks to himself "cold shower it is"

**_Riley Freeman has successfully wreaked havoc over the entire suburb of Woodcrest, mostly with his partners Ed the III and Gin Rummy but he's gotten his weight up with some independent side hustles as well. From Riley's point of view this summer has been the most lucrative and successful yet and he was determined that the end of the final week of independence from bitch ass school administrators, teachers and faculty was gonna go out with a highly explosive BANG! Riley is just waking up at the crack of noon yes 12:00pm on the dot and he was feeling better than a million bucks , in fact he thinks his cut from the bank heist he executed with Ed an Rummy was a lil over half a mill...hehehe YEAH! things were definitely poppin off big for Riley and the young G was basking in every minute of it._**

"YAWN!" Riley vaguely remembers the night/morning...whateva that made him pass out soon as he got home after the cops called it a night on being hot on him and his crew's tail. He knew one thing though "Daaanm a nigga is HUNGRY!"So Riley slowly rises out of bed after a peaceful and long rest, stands up... scratches his ass and heads to his bathroom to get fresh and clean for his newest adolescent addiction: HOES! shiiit one lil trick was lookin right last night at Ed the III's Grandfather's mansion.

Riley was too exhuasted and spazzed out from the bank heist he managed to pull off with Ed and Rummy to do anything but examine and keep the bitch locked in his vice-like memory for future reference "Oh yeah...i'm definitely gonna tap her fine, thick ass by the end of the week!"Zoe...or was it chloe? was definitely gonna get her relaxer sweated out all night by Young Reezy.

As Reezy brushes his teeth he thinks to himself "_My lame ass older yet GAYER, "up with the people" bullshittin ass brother wouldn't een know what to do wit a trick like the dime i saw last night..." _

_"_Hehehe he chuckles aloud as he spits out the foam from the toothpaste_"Naw that nigga ain't Gay, its been painfully obvious to everyone EXCEPT Huey that he's hopelessly in love with that High yellow bitch Jazmine Dubois from across the street and a few houses down from the Freeman Domicile. _

_"PSSSH that nigga is bitch made" _he thought to himself_ " All that revolutionary Garbage he's been spoutin since the age of 7 and reading books and shit and the nigga STILL gets whipped over some pussy that he ain't een had yet...and judging from his stubborn in denial ass prolly never will."_

Riley knew from the tender age of 8 that "LOVE" would never be in his vocab when referring to a hoe...hell naw!He thinks _" Look at a nigga NOW! the flyest young G in woodcrest and all the hoes on Esco's dick!_ Literally and figuratively. Riley wasn't gon' lie though...over the years lil Jazzy Dubois had blossomed into a tasty lil peice, but her personality was too annoying for a nigga like Riley's tastes. Naw...what Riley really needed in a female was a ride or die bitch by his side...

hell if she proves she's worth shinin beside him a trick might just come second to a nigga's empire in the future...He often would reflect about that as he lay Tokin on a fatty with the windows open in his room and he mentally came to the conclusion that "_a bitch like that just doesn't exist" _

Riley steps outta the shower, wraps a towel around his chiseled six pack waist and reaches for his axe cologne/deoderant SHIT! he exclaims as he realizes its empty when he tries to do the double pits to chesty maneuver, then he thinks to himself _" i'll just swipe a can from Huey's stash under his sink." _Riley walks swiftly but silently with his famous malice laden smirk on his face into his brother's room and into his bathroom he opens the doors under the sink and grabs an axe can at random.

Riley then realizes mid silent walk that his older bitch ass brother is knocked out cold from having to do the front and back lawn earlier this morning! "Hehehe, lucky i'mma heavy sleeper! ol' Kung Fu Samurai lookin ass nigga might've woke me up!" Riley does a mini salute to his Older sleeping brother saying _"thanks bitch nigga"_ in his head and stomps out of his room without fear of a roundhouse kick to his abdomen from his 5-time black belt wearing bro when he wakes up and discovers he swiped something from his inventory of hygeine products cuz a nigga would be looong gone by then...

He goes back in his room gets dressed in a fly ass outfit puts on his Nike airforce kicks and a fitted chicago skyline cap, breezes out the door of his room running downstairs, stops by the kitchen heats the leftovers of the big breakfast his Grandad made this mornin "bacon,sausage, eggs and a BIG ass glass of OJ. Gorges himself to his heart's content on the food, then downs the OJ in 2 gulps...it was 3:30pm Esco grabs the spare house key from the wall and skips out of the Freeman Residence...wuncler mansion bound.

_**It was 11:00am...Jazmine lay lounging on her bed, staringly with dreamy, glossed over emerald eyes letting her mind wander. She was day dreaming**: "Huey...there is something i've been meaning to tell you for a long time now...basically since we were 10 years old..."What?" Huey solemnly replied, his Mahogany eyes staring intensely into my Green that refused to meet there glare "Well you see...uhm...its like this...sigh! This is harder than i thought it was gonna be! Huey lifts that famous brow of his independently of the other and i felt myself go weak at the knees huey catches me before i can fall to the floor and escort me to his couch. " Now whatever it is ... TELL ME now." his tone was gentle but i could tell he was losing his patience due to his deep scowl and intense penetratingly cold Maroon glare...so i blurt it out with out looking at him... Huey... I LOVE YOU! i've always loved you and what everyone, my parents your grandad and the rest of woodcrest thought that my feelings for you were merely puppy love was wrong, as we grew older my feelings for you only intensified and there is no cure for the way i feel about you...but there it is... those are my feelings for you. All that time he didn't stop scowling at me and i finally broke the awkward silence that fell after i made my confession Huey i'm sorry... please say something anything! _

_Huey opened his mouth to say something but i didn't hear it due to the loud ringtone of my cell..._

BRRRRRRIIIING !

_BRRRRRRIIIING_ !

Jazmine sighed...as her tense day dream was broken she picks up her cell at her side and checks who it is...its Cindy She replies "Yeah?" rather curtly and for a moment there Cindy was confused she thought she had dialed the wrong number cuz her girl Jazz never addressed anyone with such a rude tone, even when they deserved it.

Cindy said "daang! what's wrong wit you girl? who do i gotta beat up? lol"

Jazmine smiles a little "Thank god for my ace Cindy" she replies "nuthin girl... just you know... me still pining over the same boy i've loved for seven years...sigh!

"And counting..." Cindy added

Jazmine rolled her green eyes "It's not that simple" she says to her blond bombshell of a bestie Cmearph.

Cindy lets out a frustrated sigh over the receiver and says "YES IT IS!" jeez Jazz you gott get over this timidity sometime!You gotta bite the bullet and just TELL HIM already or you'll combust!"

Tears start to well in Jazmine's eyes... "I knoooow C but what if he doesn't feel the same? I'd've poured my heart out for nothing!"

Cindy said "trust me... he does...i've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking there such a tenderness in his eyes..."

Jazmine replies "oh come ON! this is Huey "face of stone" Freeman we're talking about!"

Cindy scoffs and says "Say what you will but i know i've seen those stares he steals on you when he thinks no one is paying attention and that dude love you...he's just to caught up in being Mr. Righteous, Revolutionary Huey Freeman! His damned logical mind is fighting his emotions for you.

Jazmine asks her friend "are you sure?"

Cindy replied "Have i ever purposely steered you wrong Jazzy baby? One time he caught me staring at him staring at you and immediately his warm Mahogany eyes froze over like below zero temperature weather hitting a lake does. "Homeboy is seriously good at masking his emotions but i saw love in his eyes when he looked at you and there is no doubt in my mind that he love you too!"

Jazmine replies "And if he doesn't! if you're wrong?" her voice filled with anguish.

"Then he's an idiot that deserves to be miserable for the rest of his life!" Cindy replied. " you're one the most gorgeous people i know! outside and inside! Huey would have to be one crazy ass Negro to reject you!"

Jazmine laughed at her crazy ass sister Cindy and shook her head... "aiight i'mma tell him."

"Bout time!" exclaimed Cindy "when?"

Jasmine replies soon... by the 3rd semester of our senior year i promise!

Cindy said "you better trick! or i WILL"!

Jasmine gasped! "you wouldn't DARE" her emerald eyes practically popping out there sockets

"Somebody has to SLORE! lol" Cindy said playfully

Jazmine threatens "do it and i'll remove your tongue hoe!" and the 2 besties both go into fits of hysterical laughter.

After the 2 friends laughter had subsided Cindy replied in a serious tone "No lie Jazzy baby you need to tell him you love him...time is waaay overdue..."

Jazmine said "before the the end of 3rd semester...i promise C!" Her tone was rather sheepish but she hopes she convinced her homegirl

_"Aiight then, what time __we spose to meet at Huey's?_ Cindy asks.

"6:30pm" Jazmine replies

"ok then... love ya trick!" replies Cindy...

Jazmine says " you too" to her toe-headed partner in crime and the 2 friends hang up. Its was 12:00pm.

**Note from author: Please review my story and tell me what you think of it thus far...thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2 Unsung Mutual Attraction

**_Unsung Mutual Attraction_**

**_Cindy Mcphearson was doing what she does best…schoolin some fool negro on the court, it had been thirty minutes in to the game and she couldn't believe this lame even challenged her to a game of one on one. She shook her head as she faked him out while dribbling the ball down the court she shot the ball swoosh! up and in! Her opponent Antwan was huffing and puffing. Cindy said "why don't you just give it up? Your game is garbage and I'm already 10 points ahead! Hate to break it to you homie but you shoulda stepped your b-ball skills up before even daring to challenge me! _**

Antwan said between puffs…."naw lets do this"

I shook my head and thought _"this negro right here…don't know when to just bow out and save face"_

"Aiight... this is the last point but if you wanna embarrassed yourself even further then I'm wit it."

Antwan starts running down the court I dribble slow and steady as I anticipate his attack, he grabs for the ball oooh! Too slow!

He trips over his own kicks to the ground lol I run past him dribbling the ball and I slam duck it into the basket! I drop the ball and say aiight Antwan I'm out be easy…

Antwan replies "well I was thinkin maybe we can go somewhere and get a smoothie or something…my treat"

He looked hopeful in my direction and I thought _"so that's why this dude challenged me to a one on one b-ball game, he wanna holla."_

"You sweet to offer after I just spanked you on the court but I gotta decline I got somewhere to be.

He said aiight just thought I'd try but you cool peoples can I at least get the digits?."

I sighed "I've never been one to mince words so I'mma just come right out wit it I don't like you in that way…I hope I didn't hurt your feelins cuz I ain't mean it as a diss, you cute and all but I kinda got my eye on someone else."

"Lucky guy" Antwan said I smiled at him, you cool peoples too though.

My number is ***-***-**** call me next time you wanna get punished on the b-ball court.

We both laugh I punch him in the arm and say " later homie"

"peace" he says.

While walking to my car i check my watch "Shit! 5:00pm, that means i only got and hour and thirty minutes to get ready for the meeting at Huey's house". ***_blip blurp* _**

I reach into my pocket for my phone to check the text message i just received, it reads:**_"Cmearph do a nigga a solid and_:_scoop me up so i can get a ride to Huey's"-Ceaz_**

Cindy rolls her eyes and texts him back: **_"Negro you must be crazy! you only live a block away from Huey yo legs ain't broken! lol"_**

She already knew she was gonna give him a ride but she liked clownin on him..._***blip blurp*-"Awww thats cold you gon' make a nigga walk?"-Ceaz**_

Cindy laughs out loud at her friend _"This dude's a trip!" _She texts him:_ **"aiight damn! but yo ass better be ready by 6:00 or i'm leavin you stranded! lol"**_

_***blip blurp*"Aiight, good lookin out my wig! lol" **_Cindy grimaces, she hates it when he calls her a wigga...smh she texts back: _**"Ugh! Stop calling me that! shit! **__**lol"**_

_***blip blurp*"you know i'm just clownin!lol text me when you get here."-Ceaz **_Cindy shake here head and texts back: **_"aiight fool lol"_**

Cindy unlocks the door to her aqua marine Dodge Caliber and slides into the drivers seat, her dad bought it for her 16th birthday, he got it custom painted to match the color of her eyes.

Cindy loved her car! it was totally tricked out and it had a 3 disc cd stereo as well as an ipod jack it also had 2 tvs that played both live tv and dvds and blu-rays one in front and one in back.

Cindy nearly passed out when she saw it sitting on the drive way with a big red bow on it.

**Cindy's flashback:**_"She looked at her dad and said "For me?" eyes sparkling...Mr, Mcphearson looked at his beaming daughter and replied with Cindy's tradmark "DUH! happy birthday allstar!" he said lovingly._

_Cindy gave her dad a big bear hug and said "Thank you thank you thank you! I love you daddy! _

_Mr. Mcphearson mocked her daughter's street talk when she was around her friends "i gots mad love for you too!" _

_Cindy laughed at her dad, rolled her eyes and said "Dad you's a cornball but, i love you anyway!" lol_

_Mr. Mcphearson ruffles his daughter's blond locks and says jokingly "Hey don't make me ground you on your birthday Cmearph!lol"**end of flashback**_

Cindy pulls into her driveway at 5:25pm,she sprints into her home, runs upstairs and into her room "Shit!" she exclaims, She opens her closet and examines the clothes. _"shit i ain't got time for this i gotta hurry up and just pick something" _

she pulls out a red baby tee then a black hoodie with her catch phrase **_"got em!" _**in metallic print, she had ordered it online awhile back from this site that lets you make up your on phrase on clothes , then she pulls out black denim capris, the words _**"Lady C"** _were stitched in silver thread on the right back pocket.

Cindy checks her clock on her nightstand "shit! i'mma be late!" 5:45pm it reads, she lays her clothes out on her bed then goes into her bathroom and takes a quick shower. Cindy jumps outta the shower and sprints back into her room, the clock on her nightstand reads 5:55pm

_"Shit! shit! shit! shit!" _she exclaims as she dresses as quick as she can, she goes over to her drawer and pulls out a pair of red ankle socks and looks under her bed and gets the shoe box with her silver supras in it she puts them on checks herself in her mirror, decides to style her damp natural pale wheat colored tresses in a low ponytail with a swoop bang.

_"Not bad Mcphearson"_ as she examines herself in the mirror. She checks the the clock on her night stand again it reads: 6:10pm _"Thank God Ceaz is only a 10 minute drive away" _she thinks to herself as she grabs her keys off her bed, sprints out of her room, runs downstairs and out the door.

Cindy runs to her Caliber unlocks the the door , slides into the drivers seats starts the igniton and peals out of her driveway. She takes a left on "Blushing Dove Ln" and then a right on "Gurgling Brook Ave" where Ceaz resides she shakes her head and laughs as she reminisces when she was 9 1/2:

**Cindy's flash back:** _She'd asked 8 year old Riley to spray paint her streetsign to "snoop doggy dogg bvld" in honor of her then favorite rapper, Riley refused but gave her the spray paint to do it herself, she got caught but she wasn't arrested, but she did get sent straight to bed without supper after the cop brought her home. The cop questioned her and asked her who put her up to this but she refused to talk, since she didn't snitch to the cops that it was Riley who was responsible for the string of vandalism to the street signs and that he had loaned her the spraypaint to deface "Blushing Dove Ln" she gained Riley's respect._**end of flashback **

Cindy pulls into the drive way of the Ceaser's residence, she checks the time on her clock stereo:6:22pm it reads...

"SHIT! i knew we was gon' be late!" she says as she get out her cell: ***blip blurp? !*"da fuck? where you at?"-Ceaz **

Cindy giggles and replies: **"Sorry i'm late fool, i'm in your driveway." **

Cindy looks as Ceaz stepped out of his doorway and walk to her car..._"Damn...homie is lookin fresh!" _she thinks to herself, she noticed he got his Dreads retwisted.

Ceaz texts as he walking ***blip blurp!*"women...smh" **

Cindy shakes her head and laughs at his text, he opens the door to the passenger seat slide in and Cindy shove his head gently saying _"Whateva! lol"_

They arrive at the Freeman residence at 6:45pm.

_**Micheal Ceaser paces back and forth on the tiled floor in his living room, its 6:15pm "Damn! woman said she was comin through, at 6:00pm wtf?" he thinks to himself. "That's what i get for being lazy.." he shakes his head "If that toe-headed wigga don't text me in the next 5 minutes i'mma text her ass and i'mma go OFF!"5 minutes roll by still no text from Cmerph, annoyed he takes out his phone and texts her:"da fuck? where you at?" he gets a text alert a minute later *blicker!* it reads: **"Sorry i'm late fool, i'm in your driveway."-Fearsome one. Ceaz smirks and shakes his head at her text message as he steps out his door, as he walks to her car he texts her back: "women...smh". He opens the door to his homegirl's ride and when he's settles in Cindy shoves his head gently and says "Whateva!"****_

Mike Ceaser reaches to shove Cindy's head but she blocks him and says _" uh uh uh!" watch the do negro! lol_"

Ceaz says _"whateva...wit yo late ass!"_ and gently shoves Cindy's head.

_"I said watch the hair fool! damn!"_ she exclaims indignantly as she slaps Ceaz on the chest.

Mike gazes at his friend as impure thoughts flicker through his mind _"Shiiit! Cindy is one fione ass white girl!" _

He shakes his head laughs and says _"your hair is fine, i didn't een mess it up, yo fit looks good too, you almost look as fly as me!" _He laughs and says _"i see why yo as took so damn long to get ready" _

Cindy replied _"Fo yo 411 negro the only reason i was late is cuz of you! if i didn't have to dip by yo house and get yo lazy ass, id've got to Huey's house on time, lol but naw i had ta be nice!"_

She explained she had just gotten of the b-ball court when she'd recieved his texts, and she didn't wanna go to the meeting lookin busted and smelling fucky so she had to stop by her house first to take a shower and get dressed.

Mike replied holding up his hands _"LOL my fault my fault! But Huey ain't gon' like it that we're late!"_

Mike busted out laughing as he imagines his Ace since they were both ten giving him and Cindy one of his disapproving brow raises and saying in his authoritative voice "You're late!"

Micheal knew Huey like the back of his hand and he knew any explainations or excuses he and Cindy could say would not be tolerated or acknowleged.

_"How much you wanna bet started the meeting without us?"_ Mike said laughing.

Cindy merely sucked her teeth and said _"Oh well!"_ as they turned into the driveway of the freeman residence at 7:00pm

Ceaz shakes his head and says _" Remind me never to ask your CPT time loving vanilla ass for a ride again! lol" _

The 2 friends get out Cindy's car and ring the doorbell to the Freeman residence.

Robert Jebidiah Freeman answers the door and greets Mike and Cindy "What up Ceaser Salad! Hey lil baby!" in the corniest old dude voice ever.

Ceaz and Cindy both bust out laughing! Mike says _You crazy "Mr. Freeman"_ and bumps fists with the old dude.

Cindy hugs Robert and says"hey whaddup! Mr. bitches!"

"Huey and Jasmine are upstairs in his room" Robert Freeman tells them "Kindly tell Mr. Revolutionary and Miss Dubois that ya'll's meeting can continue at the dinner table or the 4 of ya'll can go without dinner."

"Aiight will do Mr. F!" Ceaz says as him and Cindy walk up the stairs.

Ceaz opens Huey's door and lets Cindy go in first as a gentlemanly gesture, sure enough the meeting is already in full swing.

"Jazmine, you now have the floor to explain your plan for operation? whats the name of it?

"Fun last week of summer!" Jazmine exclaims with a bright smile!

Huey rolls his eye and says "How original" as his homeboy Ceaz takes a seat in his computer chair and Cindy settle on the floor crosslegged next to Jasmine.

Ceaz starts to explain why him and Cindy are late _"Sorry we're late dog! Cindy had to..."_ Huey cuts him off _"No excuses! Jasmine you may proceed" _

_"Hold up ace your grandfather said that the meeting can continue downstairs in the dining room or we all don't eat, and i dunno about you but a nigga is hungry!_

Huey grimaces and says _"Very well, the meeting will resume downstairs"_

Ceaz smiles, slaps his ever expressionless friend on the back and says "leggo!" and the four of them exit the room walk down the stairs and into the dining room.

Robert Freeman had out done himself, the meal was simple but mouth watering, on the table was enough food to feed the 4 of them plus a small army.

He had prepared Veggie burgers and made a big tossed salad for Huey and Jasmine and he made Beef angus burgers and seasoned french fries for Ceaz and Cindy.

The 4 friend took their seats and dug into the feast.

Mike asked Mr. Freeman with a mouthful of angus beefy deliciousness "Mr. F! ain't you gon' join us?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full boy!_no i got a date with a cutie pie i met on facebook tonight!" _

_"Be careful grandad..." _Huey warns

_"Hush boy! i'll be back at 1:00am and don't you 4 mess up my house! oh and Huey be sure to inform me if Riley's narrow ass doesn't get here by his curfew!"_

_Huey looks at his grandfather with his famous brow raise and says "Riley has a curfew?" _

Robert grunts at his grandson and says_ "Nigga Hush, just do as i say" _Then he walks out the front door and the 4 friends hears Robert's beloved car "dorothy" peeling out the driveway and down the street.

_" Oh fuck!" I hope he ain't scrape my car!_ Cindy exclaims and runs out to check her caliber, she come back with a relieved expression on her face, _"My ride is fine he didn't scrape it."_

Ceaser watches Cindy take her seat and stuffs his face with his second burger, waiting for his homeboy to resume the meeting. It is 7:15pm


	3. Chapter 3 Situations and Devastations

**Situations and Devastations**

_**Its 12:45pm and Jazmine and Cindy are just **__**walking**** into the food court entrance at the Woodcrest mall. Jazmine is dressed in her" Fruitorium" uniform and Cindy is dressed in her "McWuncler's " uniform. Both friends are none too happy to be there because they've been getting shitty hours at their jobs. Cindy had given her best friend a ride because their hours were the same today: 1:00pm to 4:00pm. In the 14 mins. They have to clock in the 2 friends commiserate with eachother…**_

"Man this is some old bullshit!" Cindy exclaims, a small fire burning in her bright blue eyes_, _"these sorry ass summer jobs we got is barely worth the gas money."

Jasmine responds to her irate friend "I feel you girl but hell shitty as they are at least we got jobs a lot of people aren't as fortunate as us, times is hard."

Cindy scoffs "is that you or Huey talking?"

Jasmine laughs and says "Hey you spend enough time with someone their views and ideals start to rub off on you."

Cindy lets out a frustrated sigh and says "Shiiit, deep down i know you both are right girl but they're bullshit scheduling just be frustrating me sometimes, i must sound so fuckin selfish right now to you huh?" Cindy looks into her friend's emerald eyes with worry. Cindy could give a fuck usually about people's opinion of her but she always held value in Jazmine's view of her.

"What you said doesn't make you selfish it makes you human Cindy my love, besides if you were a selfish bitch you wouldn't be feeling the regret you do right now about complaining about the shitty hours we both get" Jasmine reassured her bestie, her eyes filled with empathy and love.

Cindy's eyes mirrored those of her homegirl's and she marvels "When did you get so wise heffa? lol"

Jazmine simply shrugs checks her watch and says "we gon' hafta finish this heart to heart later trick" we got exactly 2 mins. to clock in!"

Cindy says "oh shit! love you bitch, we'll talk on our 10 minute break!"

Jasmines waves bye to her blond friend as they both walk briskly in opposite directions of the food court. Both friends manage to punch in on time to begin their shifts. _"Things aren't sooo bad."_ Jasmine thinks to herself "_My manager Mr. Merryweather says i'm the best employee they have and there has been buzz that i maybe getting a promotion to assistant manager."_

Jasmine breathes deeply to relieve herself of any stress and tension, walks to the cash register, greets her her first customer this shift with a bright smile and says " _"_Welcome to Fruitorium, what can i get for you today?"

Cindy at the same time greets her first customer this shift with a fake grin that she hoped looked genuine and says _"_Welcome to McWuncler's, would you like to try one of our real fruit smoothies with your meal today?"

The customer seemed to have bought her act cause they told her what they wanted and complimented her on her smile. Cindy dutifully thanks the customer for choosing McWuncler's to dine and gives them their change and their food while flashing another dazzling and utterly fake smile.

Cindy's aquamarine flash up to the clock on the wall, it reads: 1:10pm. _"Fuck! this is gonna be the longest 3 hours of my life!"_

The first hour drags on for the 2 friends and when they meet for their ten minute break Cindy is red faced and bewildered, she thanks her friend for getting her one of those all natural sodas made with sparkling water. Jazmine knows that Cindy's fave was The peach/mango fusion one. Cindy hands her overwhelmingly serene friend her only weakness when it came to junkfood...a McWuncler's apple pie, Jazmine thanks her friend, she only allows herself to indulge once a week. They chat a bit while eating and drinking.

"Shit! who knew 3 fuckin hours could go so slooow?" Cindy said with an "i'd rather be playing basketball" look.

Jazmine looks at her friend and says..."yeah but it could be-"

Cindy finishes her friend's irritatingly optimistic reply _"i know i knoow alot worse"_

Jasmine smiles warmly at her friend and says while walking back to her job "time's up sis, just think of 4:00pm!"

Cindy face palms her friend with an amused grimace on her face while walking back to her job and says "wish it were right now!"

**_It's fifteen minutes after 3 and the 2 friends are counting the seconds till punch out time, When they notice a young girl that they guesstimate to be about Riley's age or maybe slightly younger walking behind who they assume is her mom, and her 2 toddler siblings. Both girls notices immediately that she's very lovely, but looks to be new to town and she gives off the demeanor of a scared rabbit. They both think with amusement that Riley would be drooling over her. Little do Jazmine or Cindy know that they will have a breif encounter with the new girl in the last 40 mins. of their shift._**

"Come along Candace!" Miriantha Hawkin's shouts to her neice in law,"what stores would you like to hit up first for your back to school shopping? Would you rather shop for school supplies or clothes first?"

Candace Lianna Hawkins blinks twice at her aunt and says "hmm? oh uhm...whichever" rather absentmindedly.

Candace's mind was elsewhere she didn't really feel like going on the outing today but Aunt Miriantha insisted because they had just enrolled her in Wuncler High School last week and this week was the last of summer break.

This morning Aunt Miriantha smiled brightly at her neice and exclaimed "We're going back to school shopping today! Get dressed and ready young lady!" Plopping on Candy's bed and lightly smacking her neice on her thigh.

Candace wiped quickly at her tear stained face before lowering the cover on her saying "I'm not really feeling up to shopping today, can't we do it later? i really just want to sleep."

_"Forever...like mom" _Candace thinks and tears form in her eye which she quickly wipes away, Candace looks away from her aunt ashamed for showing emotion, she missed the numbness she felt on the afternoon upon first hearing the worst, most devastating and life destroying news of her life

_"we're sorry but you're mother sustained severe head trauma from the car accident she was in, we did the best we could but...she's gone." _

Upon hearing the doctor's news of her mother's death Candace had a complete mental breakdown she Screamed_ "NOOOOO! WHERE'S MY MAMA? I WANT TO SEE HER!" _She tries to shove the doctor out of the way and run to the ER room where they had rushed her mom into.

_"No this stupid doctor is WRONG he had to be!" _The doctor grabs her before she can make a run for the ER room and she screams again but this scream is an unintellible bellow of ultimate suffering after that she passes out and collapes into the doctor's arms.

Candy doesn't remember much after that except that during the funeral she didn't cry or show any emotion at all, Corlianna Belle Hawkin's friends co-workers and family thought it strange that her daughter just stood there like a statue while they lowered her casket in the ground.

The kind ones simply thought to themselves_ "everyone copes differently, the poor girl is obviously devastated maybe even in shock." _the cruel ones thought...and sometimes would whisper amongst eachother..._whats her problem? her mom just got buried and she didn't shed a single tear nor did she show any anguish at all! Does she even have a heart?_

Candace didn't care what either group of people thought at the time because she thought the numbness she acquired was lovely and just what she needed._ "The one person i loved more than anyone in the world, who i loved more than my own life is gone! I never want to feel again" _Candace brooded_ "Soon as you start to love someone they leave you."_

Candace hated herself for resenting her mom for dying, but she did a little. She hated the asshole who was texting while driving that caused the accident that took her mom away from her .

_"My mom's dead and all he got was a broken leg!" _she recalled her 13 year old self yell out at the doctor who tried to save her mother's life. _"i hate him"_ she seethed her blood boiling and angry tears streaming from her face.

"Candy!" her aunt says snapping her fingers in the dazed looking girl's face, this breaks the girl out of her overwhelming recollections.

She looks at her aunt and says "I'm fine with whatever you think we should shop for first."

Her aunt studies her face with a look of concern and distress, maybe we should try getting a quick bite to eat first sweetie, you scared me for a moment there, I thought you had gone catatonic!"

She takes a quick look around the food court then looks back at her neice with the frightfully haunted eyes and asks "what're you in the mood for?" Miriatha's twin toddlers tug on her hands and exclaim in unison "Gleeful meals!" Then Marquis says "with a boy toy!" and his twin sister Mayeisha chimes in "with a girl toy!"

Candance and Miriantha both laugh at the too adorable little twins, Miriantha gave her chidren a stern look which Candace could clearly tell she was using to disguise a smile and said " Only if your cousin wants something from McWuncler's too...and you have to ask her nicely if she agrees."

Both twins stare at there older cousin with pleading, adorable puppy dog eyes and say in unison "Pweeease Candeee!"

Candy throws up her hands "how can i refuse those little faces? Ok McWuncler's it is!" The twins jump up and down and rushes to hug her legs, one on each.

Aunt Miriantha says "okay you 2, lets find a table while Candy buys our food."

She gives Candace a $50.00 and she whispers in her her hear _"Get our drinks from, Fruitorium, their sparkling, flavered waters are just as delicious as soda and much healthier, i'll keep them distracted while you get our drinks from there, they won't know the difference, and don't you spill the beans shhh!"_ she says with a wink.

Candace giggles and say okay and i watch my aunt take each twin by their tiny hand and lets them pull her to the table they want to dine at.

I walk up to McWuncler's and i notice the pretty blond girl at the cash register is gazing at me intently. I instantly feel self conscouis and want to retreat but i will my self to walk up to the counter.

The blond girl dutifully says "Welcome to McWuncler's, would you like to try one of our new real fruit smoothies with your order today?" With a bright smile plastered on her face that didn't quite reach her sparkling Blue eyes.

Uh...no thank you Candace responds absently while looking at the Menu above her , avoiding her intense glare at all costs_ "Uhm, can i get 2 gleeful meals, one with a girl toy and one with a boy toy A double Mcwuncler cheeseburger and a small fry and a grilled chicken ceaser McWuncler salad?" _

Will that be all? Said the pretty girl with the bright, insincere smile.

"yes , thank you." Candace replies cordially.

"That'll be "$12.29 thank you for choosing McWuncler's to dine, here's your change, please wait for the 3 digit number on your receipt to be called."

While still smiling her head off. I nod and move to the side waiting for the food,

Five minutes later, another McWuncler co-worker bellows out "#213:2 gleeful meals boy/girl a McWuncler ceaser salad, a double McWuncler cheeseburger and a small fry."

I hold up my hand and say "thats me" he hands me the bag of food and i make a quick beeline to the table where my aunt and twin cousins sat. Having an uneasy feeling that the pretty caucasian girl was still glaring at me with her intense Aquamarine eyes.

Upon arriving at my aunt's table and, my aunt unloading the food onto the table, Mark bellows out "Where's my dwink? Quite indignantly, like clockwork his twin sister Mayeisha chimes in "Yeah, where's our dwinks Candee!" Miriantha quiets the loud pair and says Settle down you 2, Candy is going back for the drinks cuz her hands were full carrying our food.

Miriantha distracts my twin cousins by singing the twin's favorite pre k song "head,shoulders, knees and toes" the twins squeal with delight as they each try to concentrate and point to the proper body parts in the song.

In their distraction i head for the "Fruitorium" only to encounter another intense gaze from a pretty, Honey complexioned girl with strawberry blond,curly locks, which seemed to be the same texture as my Onyx brown locks.

I think to myself not again! as i walk up to the pretty girl at the Fruitorium cash register. She smiles brightly at me but this one seems genuine and almost...caring? She says "Welcome to Fruitorium what can i do for you today?"

Candace smiles, a bit reassured by her kind smile and says "Hello may i please get 2 small strawberry flavored sparkling water beverages, in blank clear cups if you have them and 2 large sparkling water beverages, one peach/ mango and one strawberry?"

She said "That'll be $15.45, will that be all?" she asks smiling at Candace with a sweet bright smile. Candace smiles back and says "yes, thank you" she hands the Green eyed girl a twenty.

She says "_Here's your change ,_ i'll get you a cup holder!"

Candace smiles brightly and says "Thank you so much"

She says "No problem"_,_ prepares Candace's drinks and come back with them secure in a cup holder.

She says "Thank you for choosing Fruitorium for your beverages."

Candace gives her a friendly nod and walks back to the table where her aunt and her twin cousins dine, all the while feeling as if The green eyed girl was staring at her just as intensely as the Blue eyed girl had...Little did Candace know, how important these 2 girls would be her in life.

**_It's 4:00pm, Cindy and Jasmine both clock out of their shifts at McWuncler's and Fruitorium..._**

Cindy asks her friend_ "You need a ride home? cuz i was gonna go to the basketball court if you don't mind getting home a little later."_

Jazmine gives her friend a tired smile and says "naw girl, i'm beat i just wanna get home and take an hour nap before getting ready to go over to Huey's, don't worry bout me i'll call my mom to get me, she's home."

"Okay, love you trick, see you at the meeting." Cindy says hugging her friend, as she walks through out the food court exit of the Woodcrest mall she chucks the dueces at Jazmine and winks, then leaves and heads for her car.

Jazmine shakes her head and smirks as she watches her crazy best friend leave, she takes out her cell and dials her Mom's cell.

Sarah Dubois picks ups "Hey sweetie, you need me to come pick you up?" Jazmine replies _"Yes, thank you mama."_

Sarah Dubois picks up her car keys and puts her deposition back into her attache case to go over later, "i'm on my way sweetie, i love you." Jazmine smiles and replies "i love you too mom, i'll be waiting in front of the entrance of the foodcourt." After hearing her mom say "ok" i'll be there soon Jazmine disconnects the call.

While waiting for her mom to pick her up, Jazmine's thoughts wander back to the new girl that had ordered drinks where she works:

**Jazmine's POV of Candace**: _"Hmmm, i wonder who the new girl is, she's very lovely but she looks so scared and sad._

_If she attends my school i think i'll befriend her and take her under my wing...i always wanted a little sister. She went over to McWuncler's before she got drinks from me, i hope Cindy didn't scare the girl too much lol_

_Riley would prolly go into player mode if he saw her lol,_

_she has lovely chocolate brown smooth skin, her dark brown hair seems to be the same texture as mine, hmm i wonder if she comes from a mixed heritage as well?_

_Her almond shaped deep brown eyes are beautiful, she has a petite slender frame, with curves where they should be...yup Riley would be all over her, ugh i just hope he treats her with respect if he meets her, not likely though..."_

Jazmine's thoughts dissipate when she see's her mom's Red Lexus turn into the mall entrance. Sarah Dubois parks in front of the entrance to the food court, gets out of the driver's seat and hand the keys over to her daughter and says "i thought you might like to drive us home since you have your permit."

"Yet still no car" Jasmine says pointedly to her mom as she slides into the driver's seat of the Red Lexus As they both close the doors buckle up and Jasmine puts the key into the ignition turns it and starts to drive home.

"Tom and i were gonna take a certain, green eyed 17 year old to the dodge dealership this saturday to look and see if we could find a nice vechicle within our budget but if said 17 year old is gonna keep making sarcastic retorts about her current car less state i may have to discuss with my husband about canceling our little outing." Sarah Dubois warns her daughter.

"Point taken mom" Jazmine says while smiling, "I'm sorry and thank you!"

Sarah gently tugs her daughters ponytail and says "That's better!" with a warm smile.

The Dubois women pull into there driveway at 4:15pm

Jazmine jumps outta the driver seat give the keys back to her mom hugs her and says _"Thank you! thank you! thank you!"_

Sarah giggles and tweaks her daughter nose and says "You're welcome sweetie, You're father and i are so proud of the young lady you've become."

"Mom at around 5:50pm i'll be heading over to Huey's house for a 6:30pm meeting, Cindy and Ceaz are going too, is that okay" Jazmine asks her mom.

"That's fine by me and i'm sure your father will have no objections." Sarah says.

Jazmine runs to the door of the Dubois residence turns back and says _"_Thanks mom im gonna go take a nap before i get ready for the meeting at Huey's tonight"

Sarah smiles and nods at her daughter and replies "okay sweetie, set your clock radio so you don't over sleep!"

Jazmine smiles brightly at her mom and says "ok" before unlocking the house door and running upstairs and into her room.

Jasmine sets her alarm clock radio to wake her up at 5:15pm, then the exhausted teen takes off her fruitorium apron and falls onto her bed, feeling too lazy to take off her khakis and red polo work clothes , the teen manages to kick off her work sneakers before falling fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Unseen and Unspoken

_**Cindy just got off work from her summer job at McWuncler's, she is driving to the basket ball court. While driving Cindy recollects the new girl that was her last customer on her shift…**_

**Cindy's POV of Candace:**

"_Damn, homegirl looked like someone had killed her dog or some shit, wassup with her? She too cute ta be actin like her world was coming to an end…no homo. _

_Forreal though lol I can imagine the look that'd be on Riley's face while scoping her,hope he don't approach her like an ignant lil shit though, I'd swear you'd think that negro had no home training at times. _

_She had deep brown skin, dark brown hair…her hair texture kinda reminded me of my girl Jazmine, pretty eyes the same color as her hair and she had a nice petite frame. Hope I ain't intimidate her by staring the way I did…shiiit a bitch just wanted to clock the hell out, _

_She'll prolly be attending Woodcrest high next week, I know she went over ta where Jazz works too and knowin jazz she prolly gon' wanna reach out ta the scary actin girl, shoot if we can break her out her shyness she might be cool…"_

Cindy pulls her car into the small parking lot next to the court when her thoughts are interrupted by a cocky bufoon, challenging her to a game of one on one.

Cindy says _"Whats yo name fool?" _

The dude replies_ "I'm Antwan, i was a senior at Woodcrest high last year, i heard about your b-ball skills lil mama and i wanted ta test em out to see if it was all hype or if you could really ball."_

_"Aww shit! this smug bastard done pushed the button!"_ Cindy Thought, then she replied_ " Aiight then, D up negro! i hope you can ball as well as you can you can say slick shit cuz you about to suffer the wrath of the fearsome one!"_

Antwan said_ "Aiight" _and he and Cindy start playing ball...ya'll already know the outcome.

**_Its 5:30pm and Jazmine wakes up from her nap turns off her clock radio off gets out of bed and goes to her bathroom and takes a quick shower..._**

Jazmine steps out of the shower and then goes back in her bedroom, she rummages through her closet and finally decides on a white slogan shirt with the phrase _"Thank God i'm Cute!"_ In pink metallic print (she was almost certain it would annoy the hell outta Huey.) and a blue denim miniskirt.

She pulls her outfit off the hangers and places them neatly on her bed. She looks under her bed and grabs her pink platform thong sandles with with pink sequins embroidered on the thong part.

She goes to her dresser and pulls out her underwear. Jazmine swiftly gets dressed and then goes to her mirror. She looks back at the clock radio on her night table it reads 6:10pm

_"Damn, no time to flat iron my hair, eh...its just as well Huey likes my natural curly texture, i'll just side part it, wear it down and put some curl mousse in it so it'll be curly and not kinky when it air dries."_

Jazmine had gradually learned to love and appreciate her natural hair texture as well, this started when she was 13 and her mom refused to keep styling her hair for her so she had to learn to do it herself.

It frustrated her at times cuz her hair kinda did its own thing for a few weeks no matter how she tried to tame it but thanks in part to her friend's reviews about hair products that worked for them, white and black, as well as other races.

Google research, youtube hair tutorials and of course Huey's constant lectures on _"embracing her afrocentric traits"_ she'd eventually accepted and later adored her thick, coilly and yes at times fuzzy head of hair. She'd also acquired affordable hair care products that were effective yet gentle to her specific hair texture and helped to define her curls.

She only straightened her hair when she wanted a diiferent look, and she only did it once a month because too much heat can damage her hair, she also learned that wrapping methods, pomade, and anti-humidity serums helped her keep her sleek and straight look for at least 2 weeks.

Jazmine loved that she could rock both looks, but she loved her natural texture the most, especially since she'd learned how to control her unruly,curly mane.

Jazmine looked at her reflection in her full body mirror after she'd fixed her hair.

_"Lookin good Jazzy"_ She thought. She checked the clock radio on her Night stand again it read: 6:20pm

_"Shit! i'd better sprint over to the Freeman residence so i don't get a ten minute Huey rant on the "cruciality of being punctual"_ She giggles aloud as she runs out her room and down the stairs She pauses for a second to give her Mom a quick wave goodbye and says _" bye Mom, i'll be back by midnight tell daddy not to wait up!" _

Sarah Debois looks up from her place on the sofa waves at her daughter and says _"bye swee-_ the door slams behind Jasmine as she runs across the street toward the Freeman residence

_-tee"_ Sarah Dubois chuckles at her daughter's haste forgiving the teen for leaving before she could finish her goodbye, shakes her head and puts her glasses back on to go over the depositions splayed over her coffee table.

At 6:25 Jazmine rings the doorbell to the Freeman residence Robert Jebediah Freeman Opens the door and greets her _"Hi lil baby! Huey's upstairs go right on up",_ Jazmine quickly hugs the old man then runs upstairs while saying _"Thanks Mr. Freeman!"_

_"Ya'll be good now!"_ said the old man as Jazmine dubois Opens huey's door with a _**whoosh!**_ enters and then closes it gently behind her.

Jazmine gazes at Huey at his desk, he's reading a book , its title is _"The Mis-Education of the Negro". _

_"Typical Huey"_ Jazmine thinks smiling affectionately at the serious young black man with the ginormous afro.

She glances at the clock on his night stand it reads: 6:27pm Jazmine lets out a relieved sigh and thinks_ "Yay 3 minutes ahead of time! Huey will be impressed, but he'll never admit it" _

She walks over to the desk where he's reading quietly and sits on the floor with her legs straight and crossed at the ankles cuz she had on a skirt. She knows the young radical won't acknowledge her presence until its 6:30pm on the dot.

Jazmine's green Orbs dart back to Huey's clock Radio it reads "6:30pm", she looks back at Huey expectantly.

The young black leader inserts a bookmark in his book,closes it then glares at Jazmine and speaks_ "The Coalition for keeping Black Youth Educated and out of Prison" will now commence."_

Jazmine looks at Huey with a puzzled expression and says _"But i thou-_

Huey interrupts her nearly shouting _"**Ms. Dubois!** your opportunity to present and discuss your final week of summer plan before this board will transpire later! _

_"Now unless there are anymore unfavorable outbursts you'd like to utter i'd like to begin...Now i was reading the Woodcrest Post Gazzette the other day and it had an article that said that the highschool drop out rate for African American youth is at an all time high, this i find appalling! We've got to-"_

**_"PISS ON YOUR DAMN ARTICLE HUEY FREEMAN!"_** Jazmine shouts vehemently.

She stands up, her face flushed with rage and roars _"I suggested this meeting to talk about the last week of summer! Not to sit through another one of your boring ass "Preserve the black race" meetings! ugh!"_

She snorts with frustration as she walks over to Huey's bed grabs one of his pillows and screams into it. Jasmine then takes a few deep breaths while slowly removing the pillow from her face and she mentally counts to 10 backwards.

Huey rises from his computer chair and glares at his enraged friend. Her back is turned so he allows himself to admire her 5'3, coke bottle frame, her flawless honey toned legs positioned in a defiant stance

_"Damn...when did Jasmine get so thick? That tiny little waist and those hips of hers mmmm, mmm mmm and that AS...FUCK! concentrate Huey!" _Huey quickly rebukes himself mentally before he indulged in anymore sensual thoughts about his oldest female friend.

_"Jazmine Dubois is your good friend ONLY and that is how she must remain! Love and lust clouds the Intellect of a Revolutionist with absurd ideals, you gotta fight this!" _

Huey takes a few deep breaths after his self subconcious admonition and slowly walks over to where Jazmine stands, he places both hands on her shoulder and turns her facing him. He raises one eyebrow independently of the other, folds his arms and stares at Jazmine with a frosty, impenetrable, mahogany hued glare.

Jazmine head is down she's staring at the floor to avoid the expression that she knows is surely on his face, shes had counted down to 1 and she was still angry she was afraid that she might try to either slap that look off his face or kiss it away.

Huey asks _"Are you done?"_ His voice devoid of emotion, he waits and watches the girl slowly lift her head, her loose strawberry blond spiral curls falling back into their rightful place down the middle of her back.

Her eyes remain staring at the ground and then she slowly raises them to to meet his intimidating glare, Jazmine sighs and says a sullen _"Yes"_ her voice just above a whisper.

Though she has conceded Huey detects a defiant gleam in her emerald orbs and thinks to himself _"10 year old Jazmine Dubois would have burst into tears and ran home, I've taught you well these past 7 seven years."_

_"Good! Now, Ms. Dubois i'm sure the fact has not escaped your observance that 2 members of our council are not yet present, that is why i chose to postpone your proposal to a later time, when all members are present accounted for."_Huey clarifies.

Jazmine's cheeks turn a light crimson shade and mortification flashes across her expression as her green gaze once again lowers to the floor. She goes back to her postion on the floor and says _"Its seems i have misunderstood your intentions, with my apologies please proceed Mr. Freeman." _

Huey's 6'1, lean, muscular frame slowly walks back to his computer chair at near his desk, he sits down facing Jazmine, the beautiful young woman slowly lifts her gaze back up at her friend's indifferent expression his maroon eyes staring intently at her emerald ones.

Huey finally speaks again _"This council member acknowledges and accepts your apology Ms. Dubois...as i was saying, i find this appalling and reprehensible and i move that we lead by example being young, black youth ourselves by encouraging as well as assisting our scattered and few black classmates attending Woodcrest High this year._

Jasmine resolutely says _"All in favor?"_ She and Huey both raise their hands and then puts their hands back down.

She solemnly says _"All opposed?"_ Neither pair lifts their hands.

Jasmine announces _"Let it be recognized that council member Freeman's motion has been passed."_ Jazmine gazed at Huey and a slow smile spread across her face, she knew he was impressed with her dignified manner of speech in wake of her earlier rather disagreeable and fiery tantrum.

_"I can be just as level headed as you Mr. Revolutionist, i'mma make you love me Huey Freeman, and then i'mma make you...mine."_ Jazmine thought keeping her smoldering green glare on Huey's sightly thawed intense maroon stare.

Huey would admit only to himself that the way Jasmine was staring at him both aroused and disturbed him. his member began to harden, he reached for his laptop, and positioned it on his lap to conceal it before Jazmine saw.

_"Any suggestions for a plan of action that will ensure the motion that was just approved will be effective Ms. Dubois?"_ Huey challeges, his intense glare unwavering and his stoic expression locked on his face.

_"You'll never know what you do to me Jazmine, you're the only match that will ever or could ever ignite my heart, though i'll never tell you aloud, Revolution be damned! I Love You."_Huey broods

Jazmine begins to speak _"We could research tutoring agencies on the web, call them and find out the curriculum they cover and if they have credible tutors who have produced favorable results in the grades of those they tutored." _

_"Then we could distribute that information on posters and bulletin boards around the school and request to have the info inserted into the school announcements for the benefit of our fellow black class mates and underclassmen are who struggling academically_ she continued, "W_e could also..."_

Jazmine's voice trails off as she hears voices outside Huey's door Huey says _"We'll discuss this more at our next council meeting."_ just as Ceaz opens the door allowing Cindy to go in first.

As Huey and Jasmine's best friends an co-council members enter the room, making their way to places they've chosen to sit Huey addresses Jasmine and says _"Jasmine you now have the floor to explain your plan for Operation?what's the name of it?"_

_"Fun last week of summer!"_ Jazmine exclaims with a bright smile!

Huey rolls his eye and says _"How original"_ as his homeboy Ceaz takes a seat in his computer chair and Cindy settles on the floor crosslegged next to Jasmine.

Ceaz starts to explain why him and Cindy are late _"Sorry we're late dog! Cindy had to..."_ Huey cuts him off _"No excuses! Jasmine you may proceed-" _Only to get interrupted by his wingmen.

_"Hold up ace your grandfather said that the meeting can continue downstairs in the dining room or we all don't eat, and i dunno about you but a nigga is hungry!_

Huey grimaces, puts his face in his palm and murmurs just barely audibly enough for his 3 co-council members to hear _"Very well, the meeting will resume downstairs"_

Ceaz beams at his ever expressionless best friend, slaps him on the back and bellows _"leggo!"_ and the four of them exit the room walk down the stairs and into the dining room.

There to greet them was a huge feast...courtesy of Huey's Grandfather Robert Jebediah Freeman, the old man fixed his grandson and his friends a simple but delicious meal consisting of Veggie Burgers and a huge Salad for Huey and Jazmine and Angus Burgers and Seasoned fries for Ceaz and Cindy.

Robert had just walked out of the dining room and got his coat off the coat rack, his hat and his keys to his beloved "dorothy" When heard Huey's dread headed friend call out to him with a mouthful of angus beef, _"Ay yo Mr. F! Ain't you gon' join us?"_

Robert, turns around, looks at the young man and says _"Don't talk with your mouth full boy! and if you must know no! i got a date with a cutie pie i met on facebook tonight!" _

Huey gives his grandad a weary look and simply warns_ "Careful Grandad..." _

_Knowing all to well the dangerous encounters and close calls the old man had experienced ...and sometimes exposed him and Riley to battles with severely unhinged lady friends in the past seven years.._

_Although Huey did recall one female that was as normal and great as she seemed her name was Evelyn something or other...or wait was it Ebony? Yes! her name was Ebony, Ebony Brown if memory served..._

_Huey's grandfather and she__ shared a beautiful but painfully brief mutual loving relationship...until Ignoring Huey's advice to be himself Robert let his insecurities get the best of him. _

_Ebony felt that she was causing him undue stress and ended the relationship after a very heart broken, jet lagged and run down Robert flew 16 hours all the way to Malaysia where she was the chairwoman of the tsunami Relief effort to ask her why she'd left him with out saying goodbye. _

_She tried to convince him that breaking up was the best thing for his well being, that he'd forget about her someday, but that wasn't true, Robert to this day still holds her dear to his heart and remembers her as "the one that got away" Ebony was the only woman Robert had ever loved since his Sweet Dorothy Mae Freeman(Huey and Riley's grandmother) had passed on 10 years ago._

_"Hush boy!" _The old man grunts_, "i'll be back at 1:00am and don't you 4 mess up my house! oh and Huey be sure to inform me if Riley's narrow ass doesn't get here by his curfew!"_

Huey looks at his Granfather, raises his brow and says_ "Riley has a curfew?" _

It was a shock to him, grandad had stopped enforcing curfews on his 2 grandsons since Huey turned 13 and Riley turned 11.

_"Nigga Hush, just do as i say" _Robert Freeman hissed at his eldest grandson, Then he walked out the front door and the 4 friends hear Robert's beloved car "dorothy" peeling out the driveway and down the street.

However, Huey considered, there had to be a sound reason for his usually uninvolved grandfather to be worried about Riley so he decided to adhere to Robert's request and tell him the exact time Riley showed back up at the Freeman Residence.

Huey was about to resume the meeting when suddenly Jasmine's loud caucasian friend Cindy shouts, in near panic mode "Oh fuck! i hope he ain't scratch up my car!" and runs out the front door to check, she comes back relieved to see that he didn't.

When Cindy is settled back in her seat at the dining table, Huey begins "This meeting will now resume, Jasmine you may proceed."


	5. Chapter 5 Obvious Secrets

**Obvious Secrets**

_**It's 7:20pm, Huey, Jasmine, Ceaz and Cindy are all sitting in the dining room of the Freeman's house, Huey has just resumed the meeting and addressed Jazmine to proceed to tell her plan for the last week of summer. Jazmine stands up from her chair, but then feels a bit woozy because she was staring at Huey, she saw something in his eyes while he waited intently to hear her plan just as Ceaz and Cindy were. Jazmine saw something in Huey's eyes…something like…**_

_"Desire?"_ Jazmine contemplated this while Cindy fanned her face

_"No! it couldn't be!" S_he must be imagining it, it was her raging hormones which tended to go into overdrive when she sees Huey and thats all!

Her homegirl looked into her eyes her Bright aquamarine eyes filled with concern and worry "Jazzy baby are you ok?" she asks

Jasmine gets back out of her seat and squeezes Cindy's hand reassuringly, "I'm fine...just think i got up too fast and then got light headed."

Huey asked her "Are you sure you wish to proceed right now? We can always postpone this meeting for another ti-"

"No! i'm fine!" Jazmine uncharacteristically interrupts the young man with the afro, she clears her throat and says

"So we hardly saw eachother all summer because of summer Jobs and family activities sooo i was thinking maybe the 4 of us can spend this last week together and make it the most fun we've had."

"This is our last summer as carefree kids afterall we might as well try to make it memorable" Jasmine looked at her friends as they considered her proposal she looked into Cindy and Ceaz's Eyes but when her gaze fell on Huey she looked at the top of his fro.

Though she was good at hiding it her odd behavior didn't go unnoticed by Huey, he stored this incident in the back of his mind to speak with her about it at a later date. He knew she was avoiding his gaze, what he didn't know was why?

Then he thinks _"maybe she noticed...naw i'm very good at controlling my emotions, she couldn't have seen the hunger i had for her...could she?" _Huey didn't like second guessing himself he'd always been a man of action.

_No, there is absolutely no chance of a snowball in hell that she could have see how much he wanted her in his eyes, "Besides even when i slip up its only for a brief moment, she'll prolly blame it on hormones."_

For Huey Freeman knew very well how Jasmine Dubois felt about him, most would even liken it to love. Huey had to admit himself that it very closely resembled that intangible emotion, but he usually dismissed it as mere admiration...maybe even gratitude because they'd been friends for so long and he's taught her many life lessons.

However there was always that voice in his head that told him "W_ho are you fooling Huey Freeman? you know that girl is crazy about you! look at the way her Beautiful green eyes light up whenever you're around"_...he didn't care much for that voice... it sounded too much like...her-

"I think its a dope idea!" Huey heard his homeboy Ceaz say startling him out of his thoughts.

"Shiiit i've been waiting for an opportunity to loosen up ol' dude over here! show him that life ain't got to be all serious all the time."

Ceaz puts Huey in a head lock, in which Huey gets out of it quickly and asks his ace

"Are you insane Mike? You of all people know one thing about me! and what is that?"

The 2 friends say it both in unison:

Huey: "I don't do fun!"

MC: "You don't do fun!"-Yea whateva nigga Ceaz adds after, "Hu, you know i love you man...no homo like a brother but its difficult being your friend sometimes, why do you seem to hate all things having to do with fun, laughter and smiling people?" lol

Huey looks at Ceaz gives him that brow raise, crosses his arms and simply says "I have no time for that sort of nonsense, i'm too busy fighting a losing battle with ignorance everyday, keeping my mind and body strong for that glorious day when the-

Ceaz, Jazmine and Cindy: _"REVOLUTION comes..yeah we know!" _Huey's 3 friends all say in unison and then bust out laughing

Huey just looks at them, folds his arms and shakes his head "Niggas..." he exclaims.

"Awww lighten up!, learn to laugh at yourself!" Jasmine says as she tried to reach for Huey's fro, but he's too tall and he has very quick reflexes,due to being a Martial arts master.

"Jasmine cut it out! you're acting like an excaped mental patient!" but secretly he was glad she was back to her normal self.

He grabs both her wrists when she tries to jump and reach for his afro again holds her arms up a safe distance away from his hair and says

"You're one to talk Jasmine, you didn't laugh at yourself back when we first met and i informed you that your afro was bigger than mine!"

Jasmine laughs as she remembers...

_The Dubois had just moved in and Riley noticed and told Huey. Huey asks are they white or black and Riley said they looked like both. Then later Jazmine introduces herself to him and he says its nice to see more black people moving here, not looking up from his newpaper and Jazmine asks him uneasily what uhm made him think that she was black?" while nervously playing with her afro poof and Huey sarcastically says "Because "Mariah" your afro is bigger than mine!"_

"That's because you were mean and it wasn't true!" Jasmine yelled, laughing and trying to wrench her wrists out of his grip."

"You gonna behave?" Huey asks Jasmine with a stern look on his face, but before she can answer him the pair hear a big...

"AWWWW!" Ceaz and Cindy gush! "How cute!"

Huey lets go of Jazmine's wrists immediately looks at Ceaz and Cindy laughing their asses off and says "SHUT YA DUMB ASSES UP!"

"What's the matter? Did we strike a nerve?" Cindy taunts Huey, Meanwhile Jasmine's cheeks keep getting more and more red.

Ceaz taps Cindy on the shoulder and says "Yo C merph shouldn't we just put these 2 dumbasses out their misery and just tell them already?"

Cindy looks at Ceaz and says "You know what MC? i think we should!"

"Okay on 3!" Cindy says and Ceaz nods...

Cindy an Ceaz: **1!**

"Cindy! shut up trick!" Jazmine protests... with pleading eyes

Cindy and Ceaz: **2!**

"This is stupid...you 2 high or something?" Huey insults with a deadly gleam in his eye

Cindy and Ceaz: **3! YOU 2 LOVE EACHOTHER! **and both Cindy and Ceaser collapse on the floor laughing so hard they're crying.

"YOU BITCH!" Jasmine who is mortified with crimsom cheeks as proof, shouts at her homegirl who is still dying of laughter on the floor her face a purplish red, tears streaming from her watery blue eyes.

Cindy finally calms down a bit to get a sentence out "I'm sorry Jazzy! but it had to be said! Shiiiit you'll thanks us later, we saved ya'll the trouble!"

Huey looks at his friend MC with an "i'm gonna kill you,and piss on your corpse" face and kicks his laughing friend on the ground HARD!

Micheal groans while still laughing "Oww ace! that HURT! Sort of like how the truth stings like hell for you and Jazmine!" "For a dude who was never one to ignore the obvious you sure are avoiding that fact like the plague!"

Huey kicks him again "Ceaz just stop it! You 2 are being stupid!" Huey reprimands is bestfriend and Cindy.

Ceaz's laughter subsides and he gets up off the floor holding his side and scoffs, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Oh we're the ones being stupid! You heard him Cindy?"

Cindy slowly gets up off the floor still having minor giggling fits and says between wails of laughter _"_Oh is dat right? Well if we're da stupid ones Mr. Revolutionary, then how come me and Ceaz are the only 2 out of the 4 of us wit da balls enough to point out the elephant in the room?"

Huey and Jasmine look at their respective so-called "best friends" with utter anger and disgust and secretly think to themselves_ "Is it that obvious that everybody knew?"_

Huey claps his hands at the 2 amused co-council members, one with dreads and the other with pale golden tresses and says "Alright alright alright!" You 2 assholes have had your fun for the day now can we please get back to the business at hand?

The four friends go back to the dining table and sit down, then Huey bangs on a crystal goblet and says before this meeting is adjourned we have to vote on Jazmine's Operation: Fun last week of summer plan.

"Majority rules... Any last minute questions or concerns about Jazmine's proposal before the voting begins?"

Cindy lifts her hand "There is something i was itching ta ask as a matter of fact."

Huey says "Co-council Mcphearson you may address this board."

"The Woodcrest's 1st annual fair is around da corner can the 4 of us hit that up, i was thinkin it could be cool... hell at least its sumthin ta do!"

Jazmine whispers something in Ceaz's ear.

Ceaser clears his throat and says: co-council Dubois wants me to express on her behalf that she thinks that hitting up the 1st Annual Woodcrest fair is a great idea and if majority wins the vote then the 4 of us will definitely be going.

She wanted me to be her spokes person because she didn't want to personally address Cindy because she can't look at her directly at the moment without wanting to scratch da loud mouth ho's eyes out... those were her words exactly thank you my esteemed council members for listening and now without further ado...

Huey will you please do the honors of being the speaker for the voting ceremony?Ceaz addresses his best friend

Huey nods his agreement to Ceaz and says "All in favor to activate co-council Dubois's plan Operation: Fun last week of summer?"

Jazmine, Cindy an Ceaz raise their hands and then puts them down.

Huey says "All opposed?"

The young man with the huge afro is the only one who raised his hand.

Huey sighs and says "It is with a heavy heart I announce that Operation: Fun last week of summer has been activated!"

3 out of 4 council members give a cheer.

The young freedom fighter announces "This meeting is adjourned, we will meet at co-council Dubois' residence tomorrow to discuss and decide what the 4 of us want to do for the first day of the last week of summer."

Jasmine asks "Is 12 noon a good time for everyone?" her 3 fellow council members shake their head yes."

"Well i'm out ya'll, a nigga gotta jot a few things down before passing out." Ceaz says as he fist pounds Huey and gives Jasmine a hug, with a final yell "Brookyn Out!" Ceaz gets up from his chair and walks to the door waiting on Cindy.

"Well that's my cue! I know this negro is gonna want a ride home," Cindy says hugging Jazmine "Love you bitch, text me when you ain't pissed at me no more." Cindy nods at Huey and Says "Respect" before walking to the door her and Ceaz leave.

Huey and Jazmine watch their 2 crazy friends leave, Huey asks Jazmine "What time you need to be home?"

Jazmine says "I have 12:00am curfew"

"Come on" Hueys says, walking upstairs to his room. Jazmine follows him upstairs and falls down on his bed getting herself comfortable while getting Huey's remote off of his nightstand to watch tv.

"Make yourself at home." Huey says sarcastically while shaking his head at his friend, he walks over to his computer desk and sits down in his chair.

Huey picks up his book, opens it and starts to read, but he finds himself looking up from is book every 5 seconds to gaze at the strawberry blond teen laying on his bed.

_"Fuck! what made me think being alone with her again would be a good idea?"_ He scolds himself inwardly as he looks at Jazmine's curvy body lounging stomach down on his bed. He instantly stiffens at the sight of her. "Good thing she's facing the tv or she'd definitely see my jeans getting bigger." he broods

"Huey?" Jazmine asks while still facing the tv.

"Yes?" Huey replies trying to sound annoyed.

"What do you think about what Cindy and Ceaz said?"

Huey let out a frustrated sigh put his book down on the table and thinks to himself _"I knew this was coming."_

"I think they're off their medication" he replies.

At this Jasmine whips her head in his direction and laughs...then just as suddenly a serious expression crosses her face and she says "What if its partly true?" Her emerald eyes glaze over in that strange look they had earlier when they were alone in his room.

_"Control!"_ Huey demands himself mentally while looking at her with his usual aloof expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asks with an impassive tone although he really was very interested in what the honey complexioned girl was gonna say.

Jazmine starts slowly "I mean...what if one of us does have...you know those feelings for eachother." she says and her Green eyes look down.

"Jazmine if you have a point you wish to express i suggest you clarify it now." Huey glares at his friend whose eye are still looking downward.

Without looking up Jazmine get ups from his bed and walks over to Huey she finally looks up to meet his magonany hued glare.

"What if i was to tell you i love you?" Jazmine asks a soft expression washing over her face as her emerald eyes search his maroon.

"I'd say it was obvious." Huey answers calmly as a Jazmine cheeks begin to redden and a hurt expression crosses her face.

"That's it?" Jazmine roars, the tone of her voice barely supressing rage.

Huey gets out of his computer seat, his 6'1 frame towering her petite 5'3 and replies "I care for you a great deal as well, we've been good friends for quite sometime."

Huey watches as the rage on her face dulls a bit, Jazmine takes his hands in hers and leads him to his bed where they both sit down

"I was gonna wait til third semester of our senior year to tell you this..."her voice trails off and her emerald gaze wanders to the top of his fro.

"Look at me" Huey gently commands as he watches tears form in her green eyes.

" i can't! " Jazmine half squeals "Just let me get what i have to say out okay?"

"Proceed" Huey says while watching is friend, the sadness on her face silently killing him cuz he know he's the cause.

"Huey...I love you...i have since we were 10 years old."Jazmine confesses as her face contorts and tears slowly stream down her cheeks.

"Jazmine i..." Huey starts but Jazmine puts her finger at his lips.

"Please don't..."her voice breaks and she continues "i love you as more than a friend..."

"Can i speak now?" Huey asks his voice showing no emotion as usual but his heart was beating rapidly.

"Just one more thing before you do.." Jazmine says as she cups his face between her hands and finally looks into his maroon eyes, she leans in her lids lowering over her green jewels and kisses him. "I wanted to do that just in case i'd never get to..."

She breaks the kiss slowly and her eyes drift open and there in his maroon glare she saw it clearly...love and lust.

Huey breaks his glare, puts his face in his palm and mutters the word "fuck!" under his breath, he slowly looks at her and responds "I love you too Jazmine...like that."

A bright smile begins to make its way on Jazmine's lovely face until she hears him utter the dreaded word "but..."

"NO! damn it Huey! no fucking buts!" Jazmine shouts at him jumping up from the bed. "We love eachother and we should be together! the word "but" doesn't factor in!"

Huey looks at the beautiful girl, rises from his bed and sighs with frustration before saying "There is no room for love or lust on my path."

Jazmine's face contorts in anger, she pushes Huey down on his bed! "Listen here Mr. Revolutionist! I'm not gonna fucking accept that!" she screams as she jumps on top of him her angry face less than an inch away from his ever stoic one "This is right" she whispers before lowering her face and kissing him passionately

Huey finds his arms wrapping around her soft body, he finally melts and allows his hands to explore the smooth curve of her ass as he licks her beautiful lips lightly she gasps allowing his tongue access to dance with hers.

Huey and Jasmine roll on his bed in a passionate embrace for 10 minutes before Huey finally breaks their kiss.

"Jazmine-Jazmine kisses him

we can't-she kisses him again

do this-kiss"

"Do- what?- she says between kissing him love-eachother? she breaks her kiss with him before saying"its to late for that..." a sexy smirk spreading on her face.

Huey gives her his famous scowl and growls "Damn you woman..." putting his face in his palm, the serious young black leader slowly lifts his face staring at Jazmine with love clear as day gleaming in his eyes.

"Now what?" The revolutionist asks the beautiful mulatto teen, his brow raising.

"We simply accept it." Jasmine says while leaning into kiss him...The two teens lay in bed holding eachother Jazmine rests her head in the crook of Huey's neck.

Huey lowers his head down and kisses the girl's forehead

They eventually drift off to sleep locked in eachother's arms.

It was 9:55pm


	6. Chapter 6 Katanas, Money and Guns

_**Huey and Jazmine lay resting peacefully in each other's arms until a loud slam wakes them from their slumber the direction of the noise seems to be downstairs. Jazmine starts to say something but Huey puts his index finger over her mouth. "I'm going to go out there and make sure it's safe, stay here." Huey whispers to his love. The leftist starts to ease off his bed but the Green eyed girl pulls his arm and says, "It s not safe for you to go out there alone, I'll come with you." Huey gives the teenage beauty a hard look and says "This is no time for a debate woman! staaay heeere!"**_

"Don't you woman me Huey Freeman!" Jazmine said in a hushed tone, her greeneyes narrowing "I waited for you for 7 years and i'm not about to lose you to some psychopath that may be out there, either we go out there together or we don't go at all!"

Huey could tell from the stern expression on Jazmine's face that she mean't business he growls "Very well, but stay behind me, Grab my Katana will you?"

Jazmine gingerly rises and stands on Huey's bed, she takes the sheathed katana mounted on the wall and hands it to him he grabs her hand and gestures for her to stay silent as they ease off the bed and walk slowly to Huey's door. Huey turns the knob slowly and opens the door a crack, Huey looks back at Jazmine and releases her hand, he puts his index finger to his lips to indicate to the woman he loves that he wants her to stay quiet, he slowly and silently unsheaths his katana and gives the cover to Jazmine who is still only a half an inch behind him. Huey peers out the door again and hears heavy foot steps coming rapidly up the stairs. Huey opens the door wide leaps out and slashes his Katana stopping only inches away from his younger brother's head.

"RILEY? what the fuck? I was only inches away from killing you! why'd you slam the door so loudly?" Riley glares at his older brother, his expression revealing nothing but contempt.

"Young Reezy answers to nobody, least of all to gay ass samurai lookin ass niggas like you! I slammed the door cuz i wanted to WHAT?" Riley peers over his brother's shoulder and sees Jazmine. "since you want to be interrogatin a nigga and shit i got a question of my own what's this high yellow bitch doin here so late huh?"

"Late!" Huey mutters and then his eyes widen...he dashes back into his room and checks the clock on his nightstand it reads :11:45pm, Huey lets out a relieved sigh, walks out of the room and says"Put on your shoes Jazmine i'm gonna walk you home, Riley remain in this house til morning or i'll try a knew style of kung fu i learned out on you."

Riley scoffed "I wish a nigga would, but no worries though, a nigga is sleepy as fuck." Riley yawns loudly and pushes Huey out the way, heading for his bedroom. "Congratulations on finally gettin the pussy my nigga" Riley murmurs sleepily before disappearing is his room.

WE DID NOT HAVE SEX YOU ASSHOLE! Jazmine screeched after him angrily. "If you two didn't look similar i'd find it hard to believe you and Riley share the same genetic make up." A bemused and irritated Jazmine mutters to Huey.

"I often find that biological fact hard to believe at times myself." Huey replies "Get your shoes quick." Jazmine goes in his room slips into her sandles, leaves and grabs Huey's hand. The pair walk down the stairs quietly and out the door. Hand in hand the 2 teens run across the street in the direction of the Dubois residence.

"Got your keys?" Huey asks the beautiful girl standing beside him as they approach the door way of her home. Jazmine simply nods her head yes and pats the pocket of her denim skirt.

"Goodnight Jazmine" Huey says and begins to walk away Jazmine grabs his arm and pulls him close to her body she stands on her tippy toes to press a lingering kiss on the Young leader's lips and whispers "Goodnight Huey my love."

Huey begins "Jazmine we-" Jazmine puts her fingers on Huey's lips and looks into his intoxicating maroon eyes with her lucid green ones and says "Don't worry, we don't have to put a label on what happened...yet." Jazmine quickly pecks him again before running to her door taking the key out of her pocket, unlocking it and dashing inside.

Huey walks back to his house. _"What the hell are you doing Freeman? This was not the plan!" _the 17 year old revolutionist scolds himself inwardly his brow furrowed _"I loved every moment she was in my arms though and those kisses mmmm." _he thought as he approached his door he turned his head back in the direction of the Dubois residence seeing that the light was on in Jazmine's room.

"Good night, my love" Huey whispers softly before opening the door to his house locking the door and slipping back upstairs to his room. It was 12:10am

**_Riley Esco lays in his bed, exhausted but unable to sleep, thinking about the events of his day..."SMH that bitch!" Riley fumed as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. "Shit and it was startin out as such a good day too!" Riley's jaw begins to tighten and an enraged scowl begins to take form on his face. "Fuck! bitches always gotta fuck a nigga's day up!" I'll bet that hoe'll think twice before tryna jack Young Reezy again though..."_**

Riley had arrived at Ed the third's Grandfather's mansion at around a quarter to six,the commute took longer cuz Reezy had to stop and do a few transactions with some fiends craving that "sniff sniff" and Esco just happened to have some bags on him. Reezy never passed up an opportunity to get that gwap. Riley was feelin like he owned the muhfuckin world or some shit.

A nigga's pockets is full! hehehe yeah!" Young Reezy boistered as he rang the doorbell to the wuncler mansion!

The maid answers the door, "Greetings Master Reezy, Master Ed III and master Rummy are expecting you. They're in the living quarters(thats bougie talk for living room) The maid leads him down the small corrider to the right as if Riley ain't know the way for the past seven years. The maid stops at double doors and opens them for Reezy,as usual the small party was in full swing, Ed was on the couch drunkenly making out with this ho he'd met at the club last weekend. Rummy was in the love seat tryna read a blueprint while simultaneously holding a bitch in his lap who was kissing his neck blocking him a dozen times from seeing the blueprint."Hold still bitch! damn! i'm tryna read this" Rummy roared. The bitch settled down with the quickness, she knew better than ta upset Gin Rummy.

Riley smirked and laughed as he looked at his 2 older friends "Shit Ed the III and Rummy are 2 of the most feared and respected niggas in all of Woodcrest and what makes it so cool is they ain't een black!" he thinks to himself as he daps both his homies.

"Aye young Esco! What it do lil homie?" Rummy greets his long time friend A big smile on his face, 2 years ago he'd cut off his blond cornrows and he now got a fade.

"Whaddup my nigga Reezy?" Ed the third greets him, about 4 years ago Ed had grown his red fade out and got dreads...much to the chagrin of his grandfather.

Riley walks around the crowded room filled with bitches he could take his pick of...His eyes scans the room breifly before his Mahogany gaze lands on the bitch he'd seen yesterday at the Wuncler mansion after the the heist. "Oh shit is on now!" He thinks while chuckling and licking his lips. He slowly walks over to her and asks her "Ya gotta name trick?" She snaps her head back in his direction obviously about to go off on a nigga but her tirade dies on her lips when she sees it is the Young fly dude she was eyeing at the party yesterday. The angry expression melts away on the ho's face being replaced with a sexy smile...she responds "I'm Zoe, pleased ta meet you young Reezy!" Her bright Grey eyes sparkling, her skin was a deep caramel and she had a platinum blond weave in.

_"Yeah bow down in the presence of royalty bitch,fake hair don't care!"_ Riley thought a smirk spreading on his face, "So what a nigga gotta do to get between those thick ass thighs?" Riley asks.

Just like the ho he thought she was she responds "all you need do is ask...and she leads him out of the living room and upstairs. They go into an empty suite directly across from Ed the 3rd's room.

Riley thinks "Hmmm i may have to strap up twice for this ho, lucky i brought along several dozen magnums"

Riley has one rule, he doesn't kiss bitches on the lips, the reason simple "Can never be too sure, where her mouth has been 10 minutes earlier."

She leads him to the humongous bed, takes his hands and playfully swings him on the bed she then climbs on top of him slowly.

Riley doesn't waste no time he quickly begins stripping off Zoe's shirt, she lifts her arms to allow him to take it off he flings it on the floor then he lifts his face and pushes it in between Zoe's cleavage she giggles at this and begins to undo her bra, once her 34DD's were released Reezy moves his face from the middle of her tits and begins to suckle and bite her right nipple. Zoe moans and grabs the back of Riley's head Riley flips her over on her back...he liked to be the dominate one he lifts his face off her chest just long enough to undo the buttons to her Jeans, he pulls them down to her knees and she manages to kick em off on the floor, Riley quickly strips out of his gear grabs 2 condoms from the back pocket of his jeans opens them takes off his boxers and slides both of them on. he positions himself in between Zoe's thigh spreads her hips wide open and pushes the seat of her panties to the side while he slides in. Zoe's breathing gets quicker and heavier and she starts to moan really loudly while pushing Riley further into her by grabbing his ass. Their fuck fest goes on for 3 and a half hours til they both pass out.

Riley hears a rustling noise at the foot of the bed as he slowly wakes, his eyes begins to unblurr, and he sees that Trick Zoes still naked taking out wads of cash in his jeans He instantly jumps out of bed "bitch what the fuck? you tryna jack young Reezy? Hell naw!"

The girl runs over to the dresser and picks up the Gat Riley had placed there before they started fucking like rabbits "Don't come any closer nigga or i'll blow your fucking brains out" she screams."

Riley read her face he knew the ho was scared shitless and she was bluffing Riley begins to walk slowly forward "Why didn't you tell a nigga you were strapped for cash?" he says diplomatically his expression calm and serene and his Mahogany eyes masking his rage.

Zoe now desperate, clicks the safety off the gun this makes Riley pause from his slow walk towards her "I said don't fucking move!

Riley was only two feet away from the ho thats all the length he needed...i'd've hooked you up..." Riley said he quicks grabs the gun from Zoe's trembling hands and points it at her. The cordial expression wiped from his face now replaced with stunned rage!

"But instead you had to scurry like a fucking rat rummaging through a niggas pockets and shit, give me one good reason i shouldn't blow your pretty lil head off bitch?" Rileys cold Maroon eyes penetrating Zoe's Frightened Bright grey orbs.

Zoe starts sniveling and bawling uncontrollably as Riley places the barrel of the gun on her forehead. She pisses herself as she crumbles to the floor she squeals out between sobs "please don't kill me..." Riley gives her a cold smirk, I'm not gonna kill you, you worthless ho i'm gonna watch as you return every last dollar into the pockets of my jeans...Zoe crawls on the floor grabbing the dollars of the floor and stuffing them back into Esco's Jeans pockets all while glancing back at him pointing the gun at her. Rileys keeps the gun pointed at the pathetic trick while he dresses. He points the gun towards the bed and yells "Sit down bitch!" Zoe gets up and starts blubbering even harder saying pleeeease that's all of it i promise! Riley looks her over and sees she's not lying he takes one hand off his gat and digs in his pocket, he pulls out the wad of cash she had stuck in his pockets minutes before, places it in her hands and walks out the suite he turns around and says merry christmas, bitch don't spend that all at once turns around and walks back downstairs. He walks in quickly to the living room and says "Aye nigga the carpet and the sheets in the suite across from you needs ta be cleaned

"Aiight G" Ed simply replied and says goodbye to his young friend.

"Peace Ed, be easy Rummy" Riley Murmurs and Rummy simply fist pounds him.

Riley lets himself out the Wuncler mansion and begins his trek home.

He thinks to himself, "Young Escobar is alot of things but he ain't no female killer..."

He stops makin a few more transactions along on his way home,

_"I'll have to thank that nigga Huey for showing me how to do that gun snatching trick he did on me back when we were younger, shit saved a niggas life."_ Riley reflects

He arrives on timid deer at 11:15pm


	7. Chapter 7 Skills, talent and Anticipat

**Skills, Talent and Anticipation**

_**Its 7:00am Huey Freeman is alone at the dojo and while doing a series of kicks, punches and flips he is thinking about Jasmine and what happened between them last night. While he's exhilarated he is also dismayed at the thought of being in love with the girl of his dreams. He truly doesn't think he can be a Revolutionary and be in love simultaneously. "Jasmine, what have i set you up for?" Huey wasn't entirely sure he liked being in love...being in love makes a person vulnerable and weak their is no room for weakness in the life of a black freedom fighter.**_

Huey executes seven backflips landing in a somersault near the sword rack, he grabs a katana and begins to practice his technique. He's been a martial artist since the tender age of seven so over the years he's grown quite proficient at swordsplay as well as many areas of hand to hand combat kung fu.

_"Why does love have to be soooo complicated why can't it be as basic as this?"_ Huey contemplates while punching a hole through a wooden plank. Huey took to martial arts like a fish to water, after he lost his mom and dad to drugs and street life and then lost his grandmother to cancer, kumite was the only outlet that brought him some joy even if it only lasted for a short span of time.

The future black leader was exceptionally skilled at anticipating and being able to thwart the exertions of an opponent, but when it came to interpretating what to do about his feelings for Jazmine he felt as inept as ruckus trying to compliment a black woman. "If I don't come to a decision and soon, eventually i'll stand the risk of losing her."

Huey's brow furrows even deeper, he couldn't stand the thought of another man so much as breathing on Jazmine too closely. "AYY YA!" Huey shouts as he does a flying leap in the air and kicks the head off of a sparring dummy with his right foot. His anger at the thought of Jazmine moving on to some clown put even more force to his already powerful kick.

Things were so much simpler when Jazmine was just the racially confused fuzzy haired little girl following him around, aggravating him and interupting him from reading. "Damn, why'd Jazmine have to grow breasts and curves?" Huey thought, but he knew it wasn't just her appearance that stirred his hormones, he was in love with her kindness, self assurance, intelligence and oddly enough even her fiery temper.

"Jazmine what am i gonna do with you?" Huey inwardly mused as he stretched out his arms,brought them toward the center of his chest with his hands coming together as if in prayer and lifted his leg with his knee bent and his foot positioned as if he hadn't lifted it off the floor in the praying mantis formation. As corny as it sounds Jazmine is the only being that can make him smile...with his heart.

After his Grandmother, Dorothy Mae Freeman passed, Huey thought that nothing and nobody could illicit any emotion besides discord, contempt or indifference out of his tough as granite exterior. Jazmine has him wanting to do something he hasn't done in 10 years...he's had to fight smiling at her. "she makes me genuinely happy, what purpose does that emotion serve on my path?" Huey considers.

Drenched in sweat, Huey stands on his hands, after steadying himself he begins to walk on his hands a short distance before dropping his legs forward on the mat, straightening and lowering his upper body as well. The troubled freedom fighter rests his hands at the back of his head and stairs at the ceiling of the dojo.

_" we don't have to put a label on what happened...yet" _

Huey recollects what jasmine said last night. letting out a deeply frustrated sigh he wonders _"Will i ever be able to label us, if i'm unable to after a considerable amount time will you stick around?"_

Huey gets up from the mat and walks toward the exit door, keys in hand he locks the dojo. Huey's summer job was as a sensei, he instructs a classroom of about twenty adolescents ages 6-12 in martial arts, he was asked to do this by his instructor and co-founder of the dojo, Master Li Xian. He was the youngest student to ever be asked to teach and he felt honored when Master Li asked him.

Today was his day off but he liked to train in solitude.

A still very conflicted Huey Freeman starts his trek back to Timid Deer Ln. its 9:30am

_**Micheal Ceaser lays in bed snoring,lyrics popped into his head and he pulled himself out of his sleep to write them down immediately. He reached for his nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out his Rhyme book and a pencil Yawning and wiping sleep from his eyes he begins jotting down some lyrics, he taps his pencil against his paper, the look on his chocolate toned face is pure concentration. Its 8:30am, during summer he doesn't usually get up this early but No matter how early, Ceaz never ignores inspiration. **_

_"Young king walking toward his destiny_

_Niggas wanna be stumbling blocks,_

_mean mugging, asking who is he?_

_They'll only have to wonder breifly_

_Soon the whole world will chant,_

_Mike Ceaz, M.C.!_

_My life is an everday struggle, but ain't got time to complain_

_The envy on lesser niggas faces is apparent and plain..."_

Micheal's concentration is broken as the ringtone from his cell, Jay-z's "Ignorant Shit"rings. "Fuck! Someone's gonna get cussed out!" he growls while clicking the recieve button on his cell.

"Need a ride again fool?"

The angry expression on Ceaz's face melts away instantly "Oh snaaap! Cmerph is offering da homie a ride! it must be a frosty day in hades." Ceaz teases the sexy blond.

Cindy laughs and says "Negro! you want a ride or not?"

Micheal runs a hand through his shoulder length dreads and taunts "that depends, you stll running on cpt time?"he chuckles. He heard Cindy suck her teeth through the reciever.

"Naw dumbass! i'm not gonna ask yo ass again, so i suggest you make a decision." she teasingly tells him while giggling

"You gon' have to watch how you talk to King Ceaz, a sharp tongue gets dulled with the quickness! Watch yaself Cmerph! he jokes.

Cindy counts "1-2-last chance M.C.! thr-"

"Aiight aiight! i'd appreciate if you came through, thanks" Mike interrupts.

Cindy replies "Ya welcome, i'll be in your driveway at 10:45am"

"Aiight, peace" Mike says and clicks the call end button.

Now where was i" Mike mutters and focuses while picking his pencil and rhyme book up.

_"I simply laugh, niggas too pathetic for my disdain_

_Destroy the path of King Ceaz? Shits futile and insane_

_Dreams of Jay handing ova the crown, overloading my brain_

_This is more than promised, the reign is pre-ordained."_

Ceaz stops writing and closes his book with a satisfied grunt _"Shit i'm definitely gonna win freestlye at the talent show this year."_ he contemplates while heading in the direction of his bathroom. Ceaz showers, then goes to the mirror with a towel around his waist. Giving his 6'3 reflection a once over Mike says"Yeah a nigga still fly" as he grabs for his dread sheen and sprays it in a cloud around his head.

He walks back into his bedroom heading straight for his closet, he decides on jeans, a red shirt with the word "Emcee" printed in black in the front. He goes to his dresser and gets white ankle length socks, red boxer breifs and a white wife beater. he places his undergarments next to his outfit on the bed, reaching under his bed he mutters..."J's on my feet, make the outfit complete" and pulls out his shoebox containing red and black jordans.

He dresses with moderate speed cuz he's not rushed for time. He runs downstairs to the kitchen where his mom sits reading the news paper, her dark brown sister locs tied up in a huge bun on top of her head. Quonisha Ceasar had a full breakfast waiting for her son, a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage links and chedder infused eggs plus milk and orange juice. While wolfing down his breakfast mike exclaims "Dang ma! i swear you be tryna make a brotha fat!" he laughs.

"Hush boy, you never gain any kinda meat on your bones Mrs. Ceasar Quips "You're just like your daddy, god rest his soul, tall and lean." She gives her son a worrisome look and says. "Mike i been meaning to tell you something, but i could never get the nerve up til now. I was planning on telling both you, Terrell and Breena at the same time, but breena just got home from summer camp at 5:00am today and she was exhausted, so i just decided to let her rest, and you know terrell don't get up til at least noon during summer if he can help it-

"Ma, stop rambling and just tell me whats up, you got me a lil bit worried. Ceaz searches his mom's dark onyx eyes with his own of the same color, his brow furrowed, worry evident on his face. "You ain't about ta tell me you got cancer or nuthin are you?"

Quonisha Ceasar looks at her eldest son with a calming expression on her face and says "No, baby nothing like that, praise the lord!"A look of anxiety crosses her face before she finally blurts out "I started dating a man i met at church a month ago and.." her voice trails off as she feels an overwhelming sense of joy at the expression of relief on her eldest son's face.

"Oh! that's it ma? I'm happy for you, me and dude ain't got no problems so long as he treats you right, what's his name?"

"His name is Gerard Clemons." Quonisha reveals beaming at her son (mike inherited his smile from her). "Can't wait to meet him" mike says as he goes to put his empty plate and glasses in the kitchen sink.

"Good because i invited him over for dinner tomorrow night, Quonisha informs her son. "I'll be there" Mike promises his mom as he is about to fill the sinks with sudsy water.

"I'll take care of the dishes baby, thank you i'm so relieved at your reaction, i just hope your brother and sister will as supportive of my seeing Gerard as you,all of took your father's passing pretty hard-"

Uh ugh! M.C. stops his mom, the past is ova, we all love dad but i think he'd have wanted all of us to continue on with our lives, especially you ma.

"I'm grateful for you, my eldest baby." Quonisha told her sun, her eyes tearing up, "You were the glue that held this family together after...i couldn't be prouder of the man you've become."

Mike beams at his mom with a smile exactly like her own and says "Thanks mom, Cindy is picking me up again, Huey, her and i are going to a meeting at the Dubois residence scheduled at noon." Ceaz kisses his mom on the cheek and says " I love you ma, and i'm glad you've found a good man in your life." Before bounding out the front door.

"Thank you jesus for blessing my womb 17 years ago with a son like Micheal Jr." Mrs. Ceasar mutters softly,while watching her eldest son's tall frame close the front door of her home.

Mike reaches for the cell in his pocket just as Cindy is pulling into the drive way of his home, its 11:15am

Hmmm, just shy of thirty minutes he retorts to his secret crush, reaching for a hug Cindy pushes him away sayin"Get off me punk!" pretending to be hurt by his remark." We'll both be on time today, thats all that matters." scoffs Cindy.

"Hahaha, don't be salty Cmerph, a nigga was only joking." Mike says as he puts on his seat and Cindy backs out of his driveway and squeals down the in the direction towards Timid Deer Ln.

**_Cindy McPhearson examines her charismatic friend, Ceaz before focusing her eyes back the road. She didn't know what it was a about M.C. but the brotha created butterflies in her stomach whenever he was near her. "I guess it's safe ta say a bitch is sprung!" her inner voice exclaims, she rolls her eyes,while listening to Mike clowning on her tardiness._**

"Your kind of lateness actually rivals cpt time!" Mike howls while Cindy reaches over and slaps him upside his head, her left hand still on the steering wheel and her eyes on the road.

"Shut the hell up Ceaz!" Cindy growls feigning offense.

Mike's laughter subsides and he says "Okay thats my last crack on you, i had ta get it out cuz it was a good one!" he wipes laughter tears from his his eyes

"You _think_ you funny" Cindy retorts finally laughing at the fly, chocolate complexioned young man in her passenger seat. "Its whateva cuz we gon' be ahead of time today, she says as she rounds the corner to Timid Deer Ln the Dubois residence is three houses down.

Cindy pulls into the Dubois' drive way, turns off her ignition, then whips her head in the direction of Ceaz and sticks her tongue out at him..."Come on goofy, lets go and ring the doorbell."

The 2 friends get out of the car and Cindy walks over to the passenger side where Ceaz is getting out she stands a foot away from Mike, with a deep scowl on her face, but she was smiling brightly on the inside. "Any more cracks at my lateness you wanna get outcha system?

Mike chuckles and says "Naw but can nigga get a hug now?" Cindy smirks at Ceaz before embracing him "oooh he smells so damn good!" no doubt he was prolly wearing 10 the frangrance by Rocawear the brand of his favorite hip hop artist.

Mikes arms are wrapped tightly around Cmerph's tiny waist "mmm, i could get used ta this shit real quick" he thinks trying to press her body even tighter against his without it making him seem a bit more than friendly. Mike pulls away from the embrace first and says "come on" looping his arm in Cindy's and the 2 secret mutual admirers ring the door bell at 11:25am on the dot.


	8. Chapter 8 Concerns and Challenges

**Concerns and Challenges**

_**Jazmine Dubois lays silently on her bed staring up at the ceiling, its 7:45am, "it finally happened, I can't believe I finally told him!" A wide smile spreads across her beautiful face, "I never thought he had the same feelings for me though." The strawberry blond whispers softly "I love you Huey Freeman and now that I know you feel the same I'm not gonna let you run from me…from us." A determined look settles on her face. She'd told him last night that they didn't have to label what they were yet and she mean't it.**_

Right now the honey complexioned teen was just savoring her remembrance of last night. "Ugh! i wish that moment could've lasted the rest of my life!" _"I loved his lips on mine and being in his strong arms as we slept, i felt so safe and loved." _Jazmine contemplated. _"I'll have to remember to thank Cinds and M.C. someday, cuz if it hadn't been for their big mouths i'd've never gotten up the courage to tell Huey how i felt."_

_"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" _Jazmine turns her head in the direction of her bedroom door_, _"Come in!" she calls gently. Tom Dubois opens the door to his baby girl's room. "breakfast is ready sweetie" Jazmine replies "i'm not really very hungry daddy, i think i'll just have a granola bar later." "Oh no you don't young lady, march yourself downstairs in 5 minutes we need to talk."

"Sigh!Daad, nothing hap-" Jazmine begins before being cut off by her father, "All the same sweetie, i want to see your behind on the stool at the kitchen counter in 5 minutes." "Yes dad" Jazmine said wearily while her dad closed the door and went back downstairs. _"I got home on time, why is he trippin?"_ Jazmine puzzles. With an annoyed grunt she gets out of bed, goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth then still pajama clad she goes downstairs to face her father's disapproval.

"Now you know i've never discouraged your friendship with the Freeman boy-Tom Dubois begins only to be interrupted by his obstinate daughter "You never actually encouraged it either dad." Tom gives his headstrong 17 year old a stern look and warns "If i were you young lady, i'd watch my tone, i'd hate to have to ground you the last week of summer." At this, an enraged Jazmine hops off her stool and shouts "Ground me? for WHAT? i didn't do anything and nothing happened last night between me and Huey!"

"I'm still not pleased with your tone young lady and i suggest you sit back down and listen to me before i really do ground you." Tom reprimanded the fiery strawberry blond. Jazmine rolls her eyes, sighs heavily and then plops back on the stool next to the Kitchen counter."Now as i was saying before your little tantrum, i have never discouraged you from interacting with the Freeman boy." Before continuing Tom Dubois sighs and then looks into his daughter's greeneyes "However i haven't really encouraged it either these last 7 years."

"I think Huey Freeman is a fine young man and his Intellect and academia is far superior than most adults, but there is that little thing about him being a terrori- "He's retired!" Jazmine spat instantly defending any criticizm of the young black panther. Tom's jaw tightens and his eyes narrow at his daughter, you're on thin ice, this my last warning, QUIET! until i've said my peace or you'll be spending your last week of summer in your room and you'll only be free to go to work and come back home, is that clear Jazmine Laura Dubois?"

An obviously irate, red flushed Jazmine simply nods her head and faintly squeaks out "Yes" to her dad. "Now as i was saying, there is that thing about him being a terrorist, whether fabled, true or no longer relevant the fact remains is that Huey was and still is labeled as such." Tom proceeds"Over the years i've grown a fondness for Huey and i do acknowledge that he's helped me through some difficult ordeals in the past, but i'd be remiss if i was to turn a blind eye to the way he influences you."

Tom looked at his daughter and he knew by her expression that she was trying very hard to bite her tongue and let him finish. "His influence has not been all bad, he's had a hand at turning you into the confident, capable and self-reliant young lady i'm proud to have sired, for that i'm forever indepted to him."

Tom stops for a moment and takes a sip of his coffee, he runs his fingers through his cropped dreads and continues"But, he has also been the root of your many bouts of paranoia, hysteria and sorrow, i'm not sure if i made the right decision allowing you two to grow so close." Tom Dubois nods his head at his daughter indicating that he was done and that she may finally speak her peace.

"Daddy, i love you and i understand your concern regarding Huey, but if your memory hasn't escaped you you'll realize that i was a child when my "many bouts of paranoia, hysteria and sorrow" as you call it happened." "What i mistook for cruelty for 4 years, was really Huey just preparing me for the ugliness of the world around me." Jazmine hesitates then adds "You and mom only tried to sheild me from the harsh reality that the world can be a very, cold and lonely place."

A look of sadness crosses her father's face and he starts to say "Jazz, you're my little girl and-" Jazmine interrupts her dad "Dad, save it, i realize why you and mom sheltered me the way you did, and i love you for it, because you two showed me that the world in contrast is also a very beautiful place filled with joy and limitless opportunities. What mom and you taught me about life, Huey in all his cynicism never could have."

"However Huey did teach me to develope a tough exterior as a full suit of armor for the difficulties and disappointments that would surely be exposed to me in the future." Jazmine examines her father's face, stares right into his chocolate brown eyes with her green jewels and says "Dad, you and i both know that Huey helped me grow in maturity and wisdom,so why don't we discuss whats really bothering you."

"I've grown breasts dad-"

Tom chides "Don't be crass Jazmine-" furrowing his brow with a look of disapproval at the choice of words his young daughter chose.

Jazmine continues "Luckily I have also grown a bigger brain, and if anything...intimate-" Tom grunts with disgust."Were to happen between me and Huey, which i'm not saying it has or will, i assure you i have the common sense to stop him if i feel uneasy and i have the aptitude to utilize the necessary precautions, if i am ready. You should know that Huey is a gentleman daddy and he would never pressure me to do anything i wouldn't feel comfortable with.

"You're my little girl and i'm never gonna be fully comfortable that hormone crazed teenaged boys are gonna want to put their filthy hands all over you." Tom says with anguish only fathers raising girls could understand truly. "Huey, despite his intelligence is a teenaged boy...so just be very careful sweetie."

"Daddy, has Huey ever given you a reason not to trust him?" Jazmine asks her father, her green eyes studying him intently. "Come to think of it, no he hasn't." Tom admits to his daughter " but that isn't the point, Huey still has the hormones and yearnings of every young man his age and i'm not comfortable with that, at all."

Jazmine scoffs "He's not gonna jump my bones dad! I know and you'll even admit that Huey is way too disciplined an individual for that." Jazmine hops off the stool and goes to hug her dad. "Daddy please lessen the overprotective daddy delusions and trust the young woman you raised." She kisses her father on the cheek and says jokingly "I promise you Huey and i will not be giving you any grandchildren any time soon."

Tom Dubois smirks at his daughter and says "Ha ha very funny." Blandly "I trust you sweetie, as for Huey... the verdict is still out on that. He sighs with resignation and says "Okay okay the fatherly interrogation is over, you may go back up to your room and start your day...I love you angel." Tom gives his daughter a playful shove and watches as his 17 year old bounds back upstairs. Tom thinks to himself _"Hmmm, i wonder if could find a chastity belt online, and convince Sarah to talk Jazmine into wearing it...at least until she's thirty."_ The attorney at law was only half joking.

_**It was 12:00pm, Riley was riding with Ed the 3rd and Rummy around woodcrest, it was a sweltering summer's day and they were all pissed and bored. Ed pulls into the wuncler drop and shop, a local convenience store. Ed was already higher than a fucking kite and Riley feared that shit was gonna pop off due to one of Ed's drunkin and drug induced rages... "Fuck! why'd i een go to this niggas house today?" Riley asked himself shaking his head "I'd better wear a bandanna ova my face, last thing i need is to get busted by the cops after the heist we pulled just a few days ago.**_

"Aye niggas! we've gots ta lay low!" Riley tries to reason with Ed and Rummy, "The cops is still looking for us! don't start no bullshit!" The three comrades start walking toward the convenience store.

Rummy assures his wired homeboy "Don't een trip Riles! we just gonna get us a drink and a few snacks, forreal this time! No drama will ensue.

"Shit, thats a relief cuz seriously we all too grown for that petty crime bullshit, we just executed a plan that'll have us in legendary status in the streets til we some creaky ass, old and grey niggas." Riley responded to his homie, a look of obvious relief etched on his face.

The 3 of them walk into the store, literally looking like they were about to rob the place and Riley wasn't surprised when the Cashier behind the checkout window glared at the 3 of them with an "oh its about to be some shit" expression on his sallow looking face.

Riley gives the cashier a once over with a cold expression on his face and then addresses Ed, "Come on man lets get this shit so we can get the fuck outta here before ol' dude there presses the fucking distress button and the cops show up."

Ed and Rummy make there way to the back where the 40's were, Riley was about to follow them when the bell at the door rings and a girl enters into the store, Riley had to stop himself from opening his mouth wide, a lower region of his body was already responding, Riley just stared with wide mahogany colored eyes at the girl who was now picking up snacks, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

_"Shiiit! who is **that**!Tr...ick must be new to town"_ Riley wondered why the derogatory slurr halted in his mind, _"Come on Esco don't go soft on a nigga...pause cuz that would be really gay my nigga and you're the most not gay nigga of all the not gay niggas in the world."_

Candace pretended not to notice the young man with the bandanna covering the bottom half of his face, she couldn't understand why he was staring at her so intensely, she was scared for her life. _"I hope homeboy doesn't try anything."_ Candace thought as she was trying to look at him with her peripheral vision while grabbing snacks blindly, she was so nervous she wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing.

Riley finally took his attention from her lovely face and his gaze traveled down to the snack she had in her arms, he laughed out loud _"I'm pretty sure this h-oh, shit what's wrong with me? I'm pretty sure she ain't mean to grab 4 bags of salt and vinegar flavored porkrinds off the shelf." _Riley gave the young girl a once over again and considered _"hmmm, maybe i'll be nice and tell her, why she acting so nervous though?"_

Riley approached the young girl and she immediately turns to face him damn near knocking him over. She looked a little wobbly on her feet like she was gonna collapse or some shit, Riley quickly grabbed the side of her arms and steadied her, they both instantly felt a sting of electricity by there skins touching.

"Aye bit-ch", there goes that damn hesitation again, Riley hoped she didn't notice, "You do realize that you got like five bags of salt and vinegar porkrinds in your arms right?" The girl looked down in her arms and her cheeks began to flush, her chococolate brown skin thankfully concealed it though.

Instead of answering the young thug's question she decides to counter attack him with a question of her own. Still not looking up at him she pretended to be checking the nutritional value on one of the bags of porkrinds. Still seeming to be looking at her snacks she says calmly with as much ice in her voice as she could muster.

"Do you address your mother in that way?" She asks and slowly looks up, her deep onyx brown eyes looking into the most rare and beautiful wine colored eyes she'd ever gazed upon. She felt herself getting weak at the knees again, but this time it wasn't fear Candace was feeling...she wasn't quite sure what it was.

What she did know was that looking into the eyes of the hoodlum in front her was like looking into the sun, it was so beautiful, but did if you stared into it too long you might go blind. She felt the 5'11 thug's hands on her arms again preventing her from collapsing, she shrugs his hands off her arms and says "I'm fine"

Riley scoffed and said bi- _"Shit"_ he thought and said instead "You coulda fooled me" She turns away from him putting the disgusting "snacks" back where she'd picked them up. " Why are you so concerned?" she shot at him the sarcasm evident in her voice, her back still turned.

Young Esco furrowed his brow and studied the back of the petite girl's frame _"Mmmm, where can i get a less mouthy version of dis right here..."_ He involuntarily licks his lips and wonders to himself _"I wonder if that smooth chocolate skin of hers actually tastes like Hershey's...shiiiit what is she doing to me?" _

He finally answers the girl's question as she turns back to him and slowly crosses her arms, "to answer your first question my ma is dead, not that taht is any of yo damn bidness and to answer your second, Who the fuck said i was concerned?"Reezy said in the voice he used to strike fear in the heart of every nigga who would een dare to try to short him of his change.

The petite, chocolate toned girl seemed impervious to the deadly timbre his voice had lowered to. "Then kindly leave me be!" she spat as she starts to walk to the side only to be blocked by Reezy's 5'11 frame. "My aunt is waiting for me, get out of my way!" she shoves him and walks off to where the cookie aisle is she stops abruptly when she hears him yell at her "If i was a different type of nigga, you'd have been seriously hurt for shoving me the way you did."

She practically runs back to him and looks up at him in his cold mahogany eyes, her onyx eyes seeming to be even darker with rage and she challenges him "Is that a threat!" Riley wasn't was a little shaken at the gleam in her eye and the tone of her voice, and Esco doesn't get shook.

The teens stare eachother down while the nervous cashier eyes them both with a look of alarm. _"Geez, i hope they don't start shooting up the place"_ he ignorantly thinks to himself.


	9. Chapter 9 Not finished, i'm stumped

_**"Get out of my face little girl, you don't wanna cross Young Esco", Riley continues to look down at the petite chocolate girl, his eyes blazing with menace. Candace met his intense glare with her own and said " or you'll do what?" "Bi-Shorty got a mouth on her!" Riley silently fumed. **_

He didn't even think that Chloe/Zoe bitch had caused so much rage inside him as the petite young girl in front of him did. But she more than angered him she stirred something deep within him... more than mere arousal, and the fact that she made him feel...different was a feeling Riley didn't like at all. "Gon' and walk back to the cookie isle, i'm sure auntie is filing a missing person's report right now for you."

Candy was furious at his taunts, "When i get challenged by a jerk like you i don't run! Why don't you beat me to within an inch of my life or shoot me? Riley examined the fierce girl with a quizzical look on his face. He asked in amazement "you really ain't scare of me...are you?" Candy glared at the young thug,her onyx eyes glittered dangerously "why should i be?" she counters "my life was destroyed long before you came into it!"

Riley continued to stare at the petite teen like she'd grown 2 heads then he waved her off and said "I ain't no woman killer." The tiny chocolate girl studied the thug's mahogany eyes with her own intense onyx ones and said "Didn't think so!" With that last retort she turns away from him and walks back in the direction of the cookie isle. Riley found himself following her _"Damn, why am i going after her?" "_Shiiit you sure are a tough broad, why you so angry?" Riley asked.

The girl grabbed some packages of cookies from the shelf and replied "That's none of your concern." Riley studied her, the bottom half of his face still covered. "For a prissy broad...you got heart! respect" "Thanks for the compliment" Candace replied flatly wit a deadpan expression on her lovely face. The young thug was intrigued by the 5'3 chocolate beauty, there weren't many females that gained his attention for more than a few minutes...unless of course they were performing a strip tease for him, however Candace was fully clothed and yet to Riley she was the sexiest chick he'd ever laid eyes on, he couldn't understand the effect she was having over him.


End file.
